Life After Death
by harrypotterfan08
Summary: Not really a writer, but I'm giving it a shot. Going to be HP/Twilight crossover, but Im wrapping up my ends on the HP part. EC/BS; HP/OFC; JB/GW may be subjected to change
1. Introductions

**Introductions **

Emma sat in a compartment on a train by herself, _Hogwarts huh? _She rested her head against the cool glass. Glaring at her reflection; she had cold, piercing, blue eyes, short black hair that was tied in a ponytail, her bangs hid a few scars. At first notice Emma looked like an attractive vixen with a charming personality, but Emma was anything but. She was always alone ever since she was seven. Cold and calculating she was heartless and determined. She always imagined herself something of loyal person, but life never granted her the opportunity to prove that. She pulled out a book on spells and began reading. An hour passed and as fate would have it no one even bothered to knock on her door. When the train began to move she closed her book and pulled out a small, charmed music player and put on her ear plugs. Music blasted into her ears drowning out the sound of the train beginning to pull out of the station.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat towards the end of the train. "Harry how are you feeling," Hermione asked, ceaselessly concerned that the death of Sirius was slowly consuming Harry.

"For the thousandth time Hermione I'm fine, summer was an utter bore, but I had a lot of time to think."

"Thinking isn't always good for ya mate," Ron said with a smirk.

"Of course you of all people Ron would say such a thing." Hermione gave a pointed stare and continued, "Nevertheless Ron, you and I have to go for rounds around the train, unfortunately. Will you be okay here by yourself Harry?"

"I'll be fine, I think I may stop by and visit Neville, Luna, Gin, and a few others." Harry said shooing them out. "Hurry before Malfoy scares the living hell out of all the first years." With that Hermione and Ron exited their compartment. _I wonder what fate has in store for me next. _

Emma was resting when she heard her door slide open; she had her wand directly pointing to the door even as she slept. "How may I help you?" She said with her eyes still shut. Hermione and Ron looked at Emma questionably; Emma had a pair of black short shorts, ankle converses and vibrant blue t-shirt. A pitch black band was tattooed around her forearm, with an array of scars decorating her body.

"We're terribly sorry to intrude, but my name is Hermione and this here is Ron," Hermione pointed to Ron who was looking quite interested. "We are the perfects for Gryffindor 6th years. This is the 6th year section, but I don't believe I have seen you here before." Hermione concluded professionally, yet warmly.

Emma opened a cold, blue eye toward Ron and Hermione. "Well, it is simply a pleasure to meet the both of you, now may I help you with anything, or is this simply a social call." Emma sounded bored, yet dreadfully serious.

"May I please ask your name, to check our list of students? Are you in Gryffindor, or another house?" Ron asked surprisingly professionally.

"Well done Ron," Hermione whispered.

Emma was starting to get slightly annoyed that the two were still in her doorway. "Certainly, my name is Emma Blackwood, if you check your imaginary list you'll see I'm under transfer student. Shutting her eye she began to doze off again.

Hermione and Ron looked disturbed, "what an awful girl."

"Why is that Hermione, we really didn't have a list, she was polite and all that." Ron said slightly confused as to where Hermione was coming from.

"Ron she was completely dressed inappropriately, and she had this air of uninterested. You would think being a transfer to a school like Hogwarts she would be slightly more curious.

Hermione huffed and trudged on with Ron following. _Stupid Ron can't keep his feelings in check anything with breast and long legs he's already after. _

After Ron and Hermione closed the door, Harry laid down. He had no intention of visiting anyone. He was so tired from everything from Sirius to bloody Dumbledore and that damned prophecy. Closing his eyes he attempted to get some sleep when his door slid open only to find Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. "Well, well, well love what do we have here?"

Pansy gave a twisted smirk, "well Draco it seems we have a pathetic loser who looks like he might off himself."

"That seems about right love looks like we have to control the situation immediately."

Before Harry could even say anything he was shot with a freezing curse. Harry appeared to struggle, but was completely immobilized. Malfoy walked in and stood next to him, while Pansy walked out and shut the door. Malfoy hovered over Harry with a dangerous glint in his eye. "I would watch every move this year Harry." Suddenly Malfoy dropped a crushing knee to Harry's face. Being completely immobilized Harry knew he would feel the break almost instantly when the curse is lifted. Malfoy whispered, "That's for my father," and walked out casually.

Emma was getting dressed for Hogwarts; pulling up her skirt she was zipping it when Draco and Pansy opened her door. Emma was already annoyed with the first two couples; there was nothing these could do to make anything any better. "Yes?" Emma almost growled, not bothering to stop changing simply because she had bothersome guests. Removing her shirt there was an almost gruesome slash down her back. Pansy looked furious at the show and Draco delightedly cringed at the scar and the nakedness of her toned and defined back.

"Hello lovely, I'm Draco, a 6th year---"

Before Draco finished Emma turned around buttoning up her shirt. "Yes, yes, yes some house's perfect I'm sure." Emma draped her tie around neck. "I'm Emma, look the train is approaching the station and I would simply love to finish getting dressed in peace. You will have to excuse my temper, but I have had two couples visit my compartment and say the same thing. So unless you have anything new to offer to this one way conversation, leave." Emma's cold, uncaring eyes moved from her tie to Draco's gray, arrogant eyes.

"Well we do have some attitude don't we, you would do best to watch that courageous tongue before it gets cut off. I'll forgive you because of the pleasant show, next time I won't be so forgiving." Malfoy said with a snarl hidden behind a cocky smirk.

Emma's eyes switched from uncaring to dangerous. As quick as lightening, Emma shoved Pansy out, shut the door and had Malfoy looking pale, as his neck was held tightly in Emma's hand. "My, my, someone's the arrogant one. Seems to me like someone doesn't know when to leave when asked, I guess I'll have to show you some manners." Emma eyes formed an eerie blue and an almost sickening smile formed on her face.

Hermione and Ron stepped into their compartment only to see Harry lying down frozen. "Harry!" Hermione shouted, while Ron unfroze Harry. A revolting snap resounded through the room. Blood gushed from Harry's nose. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Harry's face. "Stay still," she whispered a spell which was followed by yet another horrendous snap.

"Thanks 'Mione, Ron." Harry was feeling queasy.

"Harry, mate, what happened?" Ron asked fury at whoever attacked his friend.

"Malfoy, he stepped in with Pansy and did this in vengeance of his father being thrown into Azkaban." Harry sat up preparing himself to find Malfoy and make him beg forgiveness.

"Harry, we have to report this you know that right?" Hermione said, while taking out her notepad.

"I don't care what you do as long as you don't report what going to happen next." Harry opened the door when suddenly three doors further down.

Emma brought back Malfoy's body like and doll and rammed his body right through the door. Pansy gave a startled yelp at the seen of Draco's body flying across the isle. Emma stepped out and noticed the first annoying couple and a guy standing with bright, green eyes wide in shock. Emma swiftly repaired the door and any damages to the train. "My apologies _**perfects**_, but this idiot had no manners. Students who heard the sound began to filter out, in hopes that it wasn't an attack. Hermione was the first to gather her wits, aside from Emma who was already in her compartment.

Hermione looked about and shouted, "That was only a sign that we are three minutes away from the station. I hope that everyone is changed."

Students heard Hermione's warning tone and shuffled back in to their compartments or to the bathroom. Harry walked up to Draco, who was slumped against the wall unconscious. "Take this piece of shit and the one who's dating it, back to your rooms, Pansy."

Pansy revived Draco and dragged him back to their room, Draco spewing out a string of curses as he went. "You stupid bitch, you don't know who you just messed with."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione in confusion. "You'll see her soon enough at the opening feast" said Hermione.


	2. Knox and Emma

**Knox and Emma **

All the students had gathered in the great hall, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat quietly wondering where this mysterious Emma Blackwood went, and came from.

When all the first years were being sorted, Hermione looked at Ron, "do you see her anywhere?"

Ron and Harry both shook their heads. "Maybe they gave her a private sorting, being a transfer." Harry suggested. When the sorting was concluded Dumbledore rose for his opening speech.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back to everyone else. As everyone knows dark times are looming, with the announced return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named we have to be extra precautious. Therefore curfew this year for first through third years will be nine; fourth and fifth years will be ten, finally sixth and seventh years will be eleven. Anyone caught outside of this curfew will be punished accordingly. As always The Forbidden Forest is as such forbidden. Now onto new and more exciting things; I'm pleased to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Alex Knox."

Professor Knox slowly rose and nodded to the students. Knox was in his early twenties, he had snow white hair that was messily styled. His face held sharp angular features, and his teal colored eyes could make any girl swoon. Dumbledore gestured him toward the podium. "I believe Professor Knox should have a few words to say." Dumbledore stepped back for Professor Knox.

Knox could hear girls giggling. "Hello everyone, my name is Alex Knox, but I believe it more appropriate to call me Professor Knox. I would like to introduce a new transfer student, who came here to Hogwarts with me from America, her name is Emma Blackwood." Emma stepped out of the shadows, her blue eyes unsettling every single student. "Emma will be amongst all of you in a few classes, but you will mainly see her in Defense against the Dark Arts with me, as my assistant. When I am not in class, Miss Blackwood will be taking my place. Although Miss Blackwood appears cold, please feel free to ask her for help in any subject, but mainly in DADA." With that Alex thanked Dumbledore and proceeded to sit down.

Dumbledore noted that Emma was without house and will remain that way. "And on that lovely note you all are dismissed. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

Harry found himself alone sitting at the table far beyond the feasts end. Dumbledore had allowed him to stay. He had about five minutes before curfew when he felt a breeze and a thin figure two seats away, across from him. Harry looked up in surprise and noted that Emma's ice cold, blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"Hullo."

Emma sharp gaze turn toward his direction. "Hello, may I ask why you are still here?"

_Ah she's here to collect me. _"Dumbledore granted me permission to stay; only I see it is almost curfew, so I'll head toward my room now.

Emma gestured Harry to stay. "Hold on, you know my name I should know yours."

Harry looked at Emma in confusion; _does she not know who I am? I suppose it's dark._ "My name is Harry Potter." Harry expected either blatant distaste or shrieking, he didn't expect Emma's reaction.

"Well, Mr. Potter now that I know your name I can go right ahead and issue you a detention properly, for it is now one minute past eleven." Harry green eyes widened in shock. "You will serve this detention tomorrow at ten thirty pm sharp, with either me or Professor Knox. I will proceed to escort you to your room now."

Harry looked at Emma like she had grown a second head, "but it's the first day and you held me back, you asked me to stay a moment remember?"

"Very well Mr. Potter I will give the four minutes you had to make it from this Great Hall to you room. I'll see you there." With a hash breeze Emma was gone from her seat. Harry shot up and ran out. Running through the halls he could some how hear Emma's voice somewhat, _is she taunting me? _

Harry ran up two flights upstairs only to find Emma relaxing against the wall besides the picture of The Fat Lady. "I'm so sorry Mr. Potter, but you see that was five and a half minutes. I'll see you tomorrow in class and detention." Emma casually breezed past Harry. Entering the common room Harry couldn't believe it, _bloody hell the first day, she must hate me._

"Harry mate where were you?" Ron asked.

"I was in the great hall still, just thinking, I guess I lost track of time."

"What did I tell you mate, no good in thinking too much." Ron and Harry chuckled when Ron suddenly felt a whack on the back of the head.

"Ron, you're an idiot." Hermione appeared from the stairs. "Harry we're about to go on rounds, did anyone catch you because it's past curfew."

Harry looked down at the slip for detention. "Unfortunately, yes. Emma Blackwood caught me. She was wickedly fast racing me up to The Fat Lady, and she makes no sound when she moves, it's unnerving."

Hermione frowned slightly, "Her and Professor Knox simply came out of no where. Hopefully tomorrow we can ask a few more questions in class."

"Hermione and I are about to go on rounds too bad we didn't catch you. I hear Draco is spending the night in the hospital wing, and has yet to be informed that Emma, or Miss Blackwood is our assistant professor in DADA." Ron smirked at the idea of Draco being thrown through a wall.

"He's in for a pleasant surprise tomorrow, I am off to bed." Harry made his way to his room. He could hear Neville, and Seamus snoring. Opening his curtain he saw a small note on his bed. It read: Mr. Potter you are pathetically slow, -Emma Blackwood. Harry tossed the note aside and threw off his shirt. Removing some glamour charms Harry's scars inflicted by his uncle began to reveal themselves. _Hermione and Ron would throw a fucking fit if they saw these. _He ran a hand down his lean torso feeling the slight rippling of his abs. He put on an old t-shirt as soft porcelain met stark white of the sheets and soon Harry found himself sleeping.

Emma walked past Harry and headed toward her room. She had her own quarters granted to her since she had no house. _Alex and Dumbledore are extremely generous. _She began to remove her clothing and changing into a wife beater and a pair of silk boxer shorts. Opening her French door windows the September breeze caressed her skin. Emma made a mental note to properly thank Knox for hiring her as his assistant. She glanced down at the scars that lingered on her wrists, serving as a reminder of where she was before Hogwarts. Emma looked around her room, a few books were scattered, no pictures of friends or family anywhere. She pulled out the lesson plan book she had to review before tomorrow. _Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, then DADA the rest of the day. Tomorrow will be interesting for the students._ She hadn't known Knox for a long time, but he was her only 'friend' at the moment. She fancied him although she would never admit that. With the promise of an interesting tomorrow she fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Malfoy manor a meeting was being held.

"My Lord Hogwarts has a new Professor. One named Alex Knox." Snape drawled.

A hiss was heard and Nagini slowly slithered toward Voldemort. "Does he look promising?"

"Not in the least my Lord. He looks like a dedicated Dumbledore man," Snape continued. "He also has a new assistant, who looks like she could be trouble."

Voldemort's blood red eyes narrowed. "And who would this assistant be?"

"A young girl, named Emma Blackwood."

Through the darkness one could see Voldemort's eyes widen slightly. Suddenly a wicked smirk appeared on his face. "Yes, she will be trouble."

*****

Morning came soon enough. Emma woke at five and changed into her workout clothes. Moving into the DADA quarters she redesigned herself, with Knox's approval. She noted all the weapons for the sixth and seventh years, the mated floors for comfort, and safety. She grabbed a pair of weights and wrapped them around her wrists and legs. She put on her music player and her morning had officially begun.

Harry rolled around swatting away some foreign object that continued to pester him.

"Harry, Harry! Wake up!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes only to find and exasperated Hermione struggling to wake up both him and Ron. "Hermione, how are you up here?"

"Head girl remember. Now quick help me get Ron up." Hermione moved toward Ron.

Harry put on his glasses, looking around he remembered yesterday. For the first time there was something truly new at Hogwarts. Shrouded in mystery and power, Emma and Professor Knox were the talk of every student.

Emma made her way to the Great hall. The click of her four inch sling-back heels were deafening in the quite halls. She smoothed down her gray pencil skirt and fixed the tie that gently lay on her silk blouse. She blew her bangs from her face and glanced at the black tattoo around her arm. She made her way inside and took her place next to Knox hidden by the shadows. Slowly sipping on her coffee she had her eye on the windows and doors. She was still learning about the war, but from what she knew it was a serious matter. All the students came in and she spotted that obnoxious boy from the train earlier. _He's up to no good._

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered for breakfast but they couldn't see Emma, only Knox. "She must be setting the lesson plans," Hermione mentioned.

"I wonder if Professor Knox will be any good," Harry asked, remembering the disaster that was Umbridge.

"Well we've never had an American teacher before, even less an oddball like Emma." Ron looked at Harry in reply.

"True."

The day progressed normally, but the time finally came for DADA. Upon entering every student noticed the difference in the environment. Emma stood directly behind Knox her gaze upon every student. For the first time since Harry's first year he noticed that everyone was on time. As soon as Blaise entered, the door shut closed.

"That seems to be everyone, now let me reintroduce myself my name is Professor Knox. For those who do not wish for something so formal, please call me Knox, do not call me Alex. Emma would you like to reintroduce yourself to those who missed the opening feast?"

Emma gave Knox a pointed look, "Hello everyone my name is Emma Blackwood, and I prefer to go by just Emma. We will introduce all of you to the material that will be taught this year. Today we will be learning very useful spells, especially when you find yourself outnumbered in an attack."

"Together we realized that this Dark Lord character is serious and would take great pleasure in the destruction of this school. So Emma and I thought it fit to teach sixth and seventh years spell that could be useful in dangerous scenarios such as the two you will be learning today. Emma, would you please exemplify the two spells for the class."

Emma walked to the other side of the class where all the students shifted sideways to see.

She conjured three dummies; slowly she lifted her arm, so the students could note the movements. With a sharp angled twist, she shouted _**impetus canis**_. The spirit of a black Doberman appeared and began to charge at the dummy to the left. The dog's razor sharp teeth pierced through the dummies' arm. He began to charge for the second as he slowly disappeared. Knox looked at the class and said, "Now the spirit can hold for as long as you are willing to feed it power, the downside is if the dog gets hit enough you will eventually feel the pain. Emma if you could move on to the next spell.

Emma conjured five dummies, and once again slowly she shouted _**caedes canis**_. Two pit bulls materialized, charged at the dummies on the far sides and tore through their limbs like butter. Snapping the neck on the next one, they disappeared.

"This spell, similar to the one before it, requires much more practice and power. Now we will review negatives and positives, how to of course cast it, and finally strategic methods as to when and when not to use these spells. Emma watched over the students carefully, ensuring proper use of the spells and no foul play was being committed. Not one student had successfully conjured a dog. "Class it will help if you think of a rather small dog first. It doesn't necessarily have to be a big dog" Knox yelled. Emma walked up behind Ron. Emma whispered, "Your arm movements are completely wrong, you don't lead with the fingers lead with your wrist backwards then half circle forward."

Ron blushed at Emma's close proximity, "yes Miss Blackwood." Emma guided his hand and Ron yelled the spell. Surely enough a wisp of smoke flew out and went straight through the dummy.

"Very good Ron, now just focus and feed it more power, yell the spell if you have to." Ron only nodded, stunned that for the very first time he was able to perform the spell, somewhat, before Hermione and Harry. As Knox shouted tips, Emma went around to every student who accepted her help, giving suggestions and guiding the students. Hermione had declined her help furious with Ron and despising Emma. Emma's blue eyes looked bored having backed off to let the students practice on their own. Majority had gotten a few wisps. As class concluded Knox gathered all the students.

"Everyone, homework will be a foot-long essay on the good properties of using the _**Impetus canis**_. Finally before you all go Emma will be holding practice lessons every Wednesdays and Fridays. Since practicing such dark magic is forbidden outside of this class it will be the only opportunity you have to practice. Now although they are not mandatory, they are highly suggested. With a teacher like Emma you may learn a little something extra." Emma's cold eyes drew many away from signing up; a few students went up and signed.

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the great hall at dinner. "How were classes so far Harry?"

"Good, except for Snape, I also thought Emma would be in our class since she is a sixth year, wasn't she taking Potions?"

Ron nodded and said, "She was, I don't know about Potions, but her and Professor Knox are bloody brilliant."

Hermione huffed, "I suppose we would have to set our standards low after Umbridge."

"She exceeds mine," Ron continued, "and what's more she's gorgeous, scary, but attractive.

Hermione glared at Ron and looked away, "what did you think of the class Harry?"

"There's no denying the spells are advanced, and I thought they made a great pair for teaching. I suppose the class is great. I can't wait for tomorrows practice session. Shit, speaking of Emma and Professor Knox I have detention soon."

.

Harry knocked on Professor Knox's door at ten twenty-nine. Emma opened the door, "Right on time Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry." Harry walked into the class. Emma was wearing sport shoes and a pair of workout shorts with a tight shirt. Harry eyed her up.

"Harry, I want to show you something." Emma walked to the center of the room and conjured a three foot long cinderblock. Slowly Emma pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves. Her blue eyes shimmering with excitement, she raised her arm and punched the cinderblock. The block shattered into a million pieces. As if it didn't affect her at all she cleaned up the mess. "I have heard so much about you, Professor Knox has a special request that he has hired me for. I am going to teach you personally, so that the challenges you will face in the near future you will be prepared for as I am." Emma pointed to where the cinderblock once was. Harry was confused and shocked.

"I thought I was here for detention?"

"You are and that is what you'll tell everyone. Hear put this on, I think it's your size." Harry looked at the pair or black joggers and trainers with a shirt. _What is going on? _"Harry this war that you were born into is unfortunately no joke. Now fortunately I'm not a joke. You will be training with me for the rest of the school year. For holidays you will be going with me on missions that you will discuss with Dumbledore later. Now are you ready to build some muscle on that stick of a body."

Harry could only nod. Harry walked over to Emma. She reached out and handed him what appeared to be shin guards. "Their not shin guards. They're weights. Each weight is about eight pounds. As your training progresses so will the weight of the weights do you get me? That's why I'm so fast and you're so slow. Harry nodded in understanding. He tried to move and realized how heavy his legs really felt. "Let's run Harry."

With a whisper and hand twist the matting on the floor disappeared. The matted floor morphed into dirt and earth. Slowly it began to move. Harry felt himself being dragged backward by the floor. "I suggest you run, because you really don't want to feel the end of that wall. Harry began to run, simply run. The faster he ran the quicker the floor moved. It was fascinating how the floor replicated the earth outside. Twigs, plants, soil; it was all indoors, seemingly disappearing back outside. _Now that can't be right since we're on the fourth floor._ Harry ran he ran for what felt like an eternity, but has only been an hour. Panting Harry collapsed on a once again matted floor.

"Get up." Emma's black shoe appeared next to Harry's face.

Harry looked at Emma in shock, "It's my first day and I trained for quidditch, but never like this.

"Then you die, Harry." Emma walked past Harry's buckled body. "See me when you're serious."

Harry looked up at the high Hogwarts ceilings.

_Shit._


	3. Unfortunate Discoveries

**Unfortunate Discoveries **

Waking up the next day Harry could barely move, _It's only Wednesday_, Harry thought.

Harry slowly got and realized that Ron wasn't in his bed. "Dear God what time is it?" Running to the shower he sprinted downstairs to find Ron waiting patiently in the common room.

"Hey Harry."

"Ron what are you doing up, what time is it?"

"It's only six."

"How is it possible that you're even up?"

"Oh, yea I want to meet Hermione for breakfast, since she is kind of my girlfriend."

"What! Finally, when did this happen?"

"Well, really when you were in detention we called it official. We had gotten into this argument, and then I told her how after the ministry fiasco I couldn't live one day if I ever lose her."

Harry was feeling mixed emotions about his two closest friends, deciding to date leaving Harry alone. _Its better this way, they will finally know happiness._ Harry quickly got over whatever bitter feelings he had, "Ron I couldn't be happier for you. Both of you should have told me to put a little happiness in my little shitty world."

Ron smiled and shifted slightly, "I'm real sorry Harry, but I was hoping to spend sometime with her, just us, is that alright?"

Harry realized that's why Ron hadn't woken him up. "Yea oh God I'm sorry, I'll see you later in Charms yea?"

Harry left and wandered about the halls, "It's so bloody early."

Harry decided to walk past DADA room to perhaps train a little. Wandering past he heard yelling and screaming. Harry ran into the room, only to see Emma in her workout gear punching a dummy right in the face. She stopped and noticed Harry standing in shock. "Get dressed and join me Harry." Harry only nodded and quickly changed. Putting on his shin guards, as he will call them, he joined Emma. "Harry I want to help you, I have never had an opportunity to help anyone in my life, it has always been me and myself. No questions that's as much as I'll tell you. Try, try hard to live, fight, work hard, and no one not even Dumbledore can stand in your way. Promise me you'll fight with all that you have always."

"I promise."

Harry and Emma began to run. Emma seemed to fly, the tip of her toe giving her the strength to run through the track of earth with ease and agility. Harry and Emma ran for an hour. "Alright Harry go freshen up and I'll walk with you to breakfast today. We will discuss your scheduling and training. I'll meet you here in five."

Harry nodded, "Oh! And Emma, I'm sorry I will never quit."

Emma gave the smallest smile, "Good now go you only have four minutes now." Emma turned around to see Knox standing there smiling.

"I see you got through to him."

Emma looked at Knox and said, "You hired me to train and that's what I'll do Knox, till he no longer needs me." Emma breezed past him to her quarters.

Stepping out in four inch patent leather heels, she saw Harry waiting for her. Harry looked at her interesting choice of clothing. "You don't really dress like any student here, even Lavender would be jealous." Eyeing Emma's tailored pant suit with her tie lying perfectly over her perk breasts. Her black suit jacket was folded thrice at the sleeves, showing her black tattoo.

"I'm not even interested in pretending to know who that is or care. Let's walk." Emma began walking to the breakfast hall, towering over Harry with her heels clicking on the marble floor. "Now Harry you will be coming to my lessons at nine today and Friday." Harry nodded remembering signing up with the rest of the students. "On top of that you will be training with me on Saturdays all day, Mondays and Tuesdays will be spells and curse breaking. I'm here to push you to the limits Harry, if you ever consider missing one of my classes, I'll make sure I give you a valid reason for missing them do you understand?"

Harry nodded remembering all she was saying. "Now you will tell no one of this, no matter what they think, no matter what they say, or hate you Harry no one will know."

This information confused Harry, "But why?"

"Because I want it that way," Emma opened the door for Harry. Harry walked in and turned around for Emma, but she wasn't there. Harry turned around and shook his head.

Emma stood behind Knox at the head table. "Emma love do you have my lesson plans?"

"Yes sir." Emma handed Knox a black leather binder.

"I also need to review the material you will be teaching at your after hours lesson."

"Of course," Emma handed him the red leather binder.

Reviewing the red binder Knox chuckled, "you really want to push these students don't you Emma?"

"I do sir I want to make sure that they can defend the younger and themselves."

"Good Emma that's why I'm so glad I found you." Knox silently reflected on the day he had actually found Emma:

_All I heard was heavy breathing. When I found her the blood was everywhere._

"_Leave me." _

_I didn't know what to do, leave her or save her. _

_I will never regret my decision. _

Emma made her way down to Care of Magical Creatures. _Looks like I'm the only one in this class. _"Hello Professor."

"'Ello Emma, it's nice to know that at least one person has decided to take my class with NEWTS and OWLS it seem no one has time for the creatures, not even my favorite three." Emma immediately knew who he was talking about, Harry and his two friends.

"Professor---

"Hagrid"

"Ah, Hagrid I love animals. I feel they had more of an important roll in this war and in life that people simply aren't aware of yet."

"That's fantastic, now off we go into the forest."

Emma went about forest discovering numerous species varying from the rare to the common, including Imps and Gnomes. She found useful creatures such as a Jobberknoll, plucking a few feathers before wandering off in case it died. _These will be very useful for truth serums and Memory potions._ Emma was extremely talented in Potions yet held that a secret from everyone, _best to not reveal all one's secrets. _

"EMMA!" Hagrid shouted. "Take a look." Emma's gaze followed Hagrid's to beautiful, chestnut, Aethonan.

"Professor what's the difference between an Aethonan and let's say a Hippogriff?"

"Brilliant question Emma, A Hippogriff is a rather aggressive Winged-horse, and actually has to be placed under disillusionment every month, when spotted of course, because of the trouble they cause with muggle spotting. Finally an Aethonan is a rather gentler version of the winged-horse and namely remain in England and Scotland territory, and on the ground. Now there are also Thestrals, Granians, and Abraxans. In fact for homework, why don't you look these up and give me contrasting traits and physicality's on all known winged-horses."

"Of course Hagrid," Emma said as Hagrid led them through the forest.

"Students, today we will be transfiguring rocks into metal. Open your books to page 246." No one had noticed Emma in the back of the class, casually listening in. Emma wasn't there for the information there was little that Professor McGonagall could still teach her, she was there to observe Harry and take notes on his follies. Class progressed and she noted that Hermione Granger, or as she remembered her the 'Prefect' was rather bright and she caught on quickly. As classes finished the class began to disperse. "Miss Blackwood, did you enjoy my class."

Emma walked out of the shadows becoming visible. "It was extremely informative Professor; you truly are a master at Transfiguration."

"Ah, yes flattery, thank you Miss Blackwood. Do you feel yourself capable in this field or was it simply a random act presenting yourself in my class this afternoon?"

"I was studying Harry Potter, I will be taking him under my tutelage and eventually my protégé as I am sure Headmaster Dumbledore has informed you and the others."

"In that you are correct. But if you wouldn't mind, there seems to be rock left on the desk and I would simply love sword décor."

Emma's ice blue eyes narrowed in slight irritation. "I'm sure you do." As Emma walked out the door a beautiful Katana sword laid deadly on a desk.

Professor McGonagall could only smirk.

Harry and Hermione entered Potions. "It's a pity Ron couldn't get in to Newts Potions with us," Hermione sighed.

"Relax Hermione; you know he would hate to be in this class. I'm still in shock I managed to get into Potions--- Hermione there's no one here."

"Maybe cause we're twenty minutes early."

As they went to sit down they heard a loud crash, and a terrible scream come from the back room. Harry, accustomed to loud crashes began to run, but Hermione grabbed him.

"Harry we can't go in there that's Professor Snapes private lab. He'll murder us if he catches us in there."

"Hermione, someone could be hurt or worse." Harry dragged Hermione along to the deadliest place, next to Voldemort's private rooms. They did not expect to see what they saw inside. Draco and Professor Snape were on the floor. Draco was clutching his arm that was covered in blood. The sudden movement of Harry and Hermione had all eyes on them. Snape looked livid and Draco if not for the obvious pain he was in could kill them with his looks.

Snape whispered in the most deadly of voices, "get out."

Without a second of hesitation Harry and Hermione slipped out of the room and were back in the main classroom. "Harry, Professor Snape is going to kill us." Harry didn't even want to think about the repercussions that will follow from this little incident. Once the shock temporarily subsided Hermione quipped, "Harry! Draco's arm did you see it?"

"See the blood Hermione, yeah I did."

"No did you see where the blood was coming from?"

"I'm assuming from a cut Hermione I'm not that thick."

"Harry stop being so stupid, I saw it, but I can't be sure."

"Saw what?" Harry was confused and nervous for Snape to come out.

"Harry I could have sworn it was the outline of the Dark Mark." This caught Harry's attention, but before he had anytime to reply. Snape stormed out of the door and like a wolf on a deer he approached the two Gryffindors.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, "his occlumency think very hard on why we went in not on what you saw after."

Neither Hermione nor Harry ever had to because before Snape could even lay a finger Emma stood right behind them.

"Hello Professor."

Snape froze for only a moment. "Miss Blackwood, you're early."

"Unfortunately I had to miss the first class so I figured I would be early for the next. I see I came at a great time." Harry and Hermione slowly shifted behind Emma. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No, sit."

Emma slowly made her way to the back of the class where Hermione and Harry followed suit.

"Harry don't forget about today at nine. Hermione you on the other hand did not sign up. I hope you are prepared for tomorrow's class to show Knox and me your progression." Hermione blanched, it was forbidden to practice such dark magic outside DADA.

"That's not very fair to those who do not wish to take your class."

"I don't particularly care for fair." Students began to make their way into Potions. Throughout Harry could only imagine what will have happen to Hermione and him when class ends. Professor Snape and Draco had taken to glaring holes through his face. As soon as class was dismissed Harry and Hermione ran out of class. Emma on the other hand lingered.

"Miss Blackwood, inform Potter he has detention with me tonight."

"No can do Professor, he is with me and night class from here on out with me. So if you want detention with him, I hope you won't mind me tagging along."

"Emma I don't care who you think you are, but you will listen to me when I say Potter and Granger both have detention with me."

"And you listen to me, Snape. I don't care if you are Dumbledore's prized spy. I have no respect for your word, because you will, soon, fall from grace Snape. When that day I will take great pleasure in ripping that sneer of your face.

"Keep running your mouth like that, Miss Blackwood and you will see a day when your words will be tested." Snape made to move away, "Come Draco."

"Do be careful as to not tear him Snape, he looks gentle."

*****

Harry was running with Hermione toward their next class when suddenly Harry felt his arm grabbed and he was held back. Looking up he saw the blue eyes that were haunting his life. "Come with me."

Emma dragged Harry to her room. "Harry you do understand death correct?"

Harry looked at her, his temper growing with each word she uttered. "My whole life has been about death, I think I know a thing or two about it."

"No you don't, because if you did Harry you would stop acting like a child and grow up." That was the last straw Harry threw a chair across the room at her.

"What do you know Emma? You think you could just come in here and boss me around. Tell me I know nothing." Harry could feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. "I know I have to fight, I have to deliver death. That is my destiny; I have never had the chance to be a kid. To grow up in a world that criticizes your every step. To be labeled the next 'Dark Lord' because it hurts to smile. "

Emma looked like the calm before a storm. "What do you think I am Harry, any older than you? I am stronger, more capable. You are weak and pathetic. Self pity makes me sick. You think you're the only one whose parents have died. You think you're the only one with such a pitiful life." Emma eyes began to glow with rage. Between Harry and Emma the wind began to lift. Emma began to shout. "My parents died in front of my eyes when I was eight Harry did you know that? I tried to kill myself when I was fourteen and if it weren't for Knox I wouldn't be here. I struggle my whole life till now with not one goddamn friend to help me till I was fourteen and bleeding to death." Emma breathed in deeply.

"Harry I'm not cold and heartless by choice and I don't want you to become me. You're rebelling in the worst way. You losing your ability to learn and grow stronger, while blaming yourself for people's deaths. Try harder Harry because if you don't you'll lose, and it won't just be your life."

Harry looked at Emma with shock. He then realized that that was the most he knew of Emma. "I didn't know." Harry looked at Emma's blazing blue eyes and apologized.

"I don't want your useless apologies. I want your sweat and blood on my mat."


	4. Emma's Protege

**Emma's Protégé **

Months began to pass and Christmas break was coming up. From the day Harry gave his all to Emma he had officially become her protégé.

"I'm worried Ron, Harry hasn't been the same since the day we saw Snape in his lab with Draco." Hermione mumbled, while pacing back and forth in the common room.

Ron looked at his girlfriend with concern, "maybe that greasy git did something to him."

"I doubt it he would have done something to me as well. I was with him too, maybe we should ask Dumbledore?" _Yes that's what I'll do today. _Ron could only shrug and agree.

Down in the courtyard Harry and Emma were just finishing up their workout. Harry's physic had improved. He could run faster then anyone, well maybe not Emma, but with the weights off he could turn into a blur. His upper arm strength increased sharply, maintaining his slim figure as to make his opponent underestimate him. Emma looked the exact same with one exception; she sported new matching tattoos with Harry. She had runes carved all along her index finger to her thumb. The runes had increased her accuracy, Harry, too, sported new tattoos, including the runes around his hand. Like Emma Harry attained a black band around his left arm. Emma had Harry's vision corrected along with a few enhancements. Every student body had noticed Harry's change and new permanent attachment to Emma. His spell level increased, with Knox's help he became a decent fighter. He still had a ways to go, but he was getting there. Emma entered the DADA classroom, after cleaning up.

"Hello Knox."

"Hello Emma and Harry. You two have become inseparable," Knox replied with a grin.

"Nonsense sir, she is my master and I her protégé." Harry replied, with a serious tone. Emma's blue eyes almost softened, almost. Knox eyes widened slightly.

"I'm glad you are taking your unfortunate fate seriously, Harry. You two will very soon make an impenetrable pair." Emma eyes brightened at Knox's words. _I live because and for you, Knox._ "For Christmas break I assured Dumbledore that you will be staying with Emma and me. Is this alright with you?"

Harry nodded and said, "I expected nothing else."

"Perfect, then I will have Emma give you the details of your very first mission."

Harry was briefed and soon found himself heading to the common room. _It's been a while since I have seen Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, or even Gin. How am I supposed to tell them that I can't see them over Holiday? No, 'Mione I will track Lestrange at Malfoy manor. _It was after classes so he found Hermione and Ron sitting by the fire. Luna was wrapped up in a book discussing its contents with Ginny. Harry looked at the pair on the couch. "Hello mate."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry as if they haven't seen him in years. "Harry!" Hermione jumped up giving him a hug. Harry as well as many other traits had picked up Emma's sense of style; sleek with plenty black. Harry's hair was perfect styled. His green eyes popped against his pail skin. He wore tailored black pants and matching blazer. Underneath was a simple black shirt and he had a pair of black converses.

While hugging him she noted a new scar on his face, "Harry where did you get that?"

Harry lightly touched the scar that descended from high on his cheek bone to right underneath his eye, "Oh just a scuffle with Ems."

"Ems" Ron asked queerly, "You mean Emma."

"Yeah, Emma, I've been spending a lot of time with her."

"Harry," Hermione decided to butt in, "you do realize were not stupid. You haven't even been in many classes. All your time is either in DADA or somewhere, but one thing is certain you're always with either Emma or Professor Knox. Look at you Harry your never around, look at what your wearing, how you look."

Ginny suddenly joined the conversation, "I don't think there's anything wrong with the way you look Harry, quite attractive." Luna muse the comment while nodding her head in agreement.

Ron looked like he was ready to talk, "It's like you don't care about us anymore. Ginny has permanently taken your place in quidditch. We rarely see you, and when we do your more different from the last time we saw you, Harry."

Hermione became even more flustered, "It because of this Emma girl who came and stole you away. She's cold and heartless Harry, she's an awful girl."

Harry could take them criticizing him, but not Emma. "Hermione, I love you and Ron, and all of you," he pointed to Ginny and Luna, "but you will not make fun of Emma. She works very hard to make sure that we as a student body are all prepared to take this war seriously."

Ron got annoyed that Harry was yelling at his girlfriend. "Look here Harry, we can appreciate that you're working so hard, but you don't have to yell at us. Hermione is only looking out for you. We're all concerned that you're working too hard. You're going to break Harry."

"No you two don't understand. I work hard, but I've never been more relaxed and confident before. I am confident that I can and will defend my supposed friends, no matter how I feel about you all at the moment."

Hermione grew angrier, "You know what Harry we are here to help you. I'm fairly certain that we can all defend ourselves, without your help, prick."

That was the last straw. Harry turned around his verdant eyes glowing with rage and stormed out of the portrait hole.

******

In an undisclosed location, Snape, Lucius, and Voldemort met.

"My Lord," Lucius approached to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes, "my son reports that Harry and his friends have disbanded.

"Excellent, we will move in on the mud blood's house at Christmas. Severus!" Severus approached to kiss the hem of the dark lord's robes. "Where is Dumbledore?"

"My Lord, Dumbledore is extremely scarce. He only speaks to Knox and even then that is rare. When he comes back he seems weaker, I do not know what he is up to, but my guess would be his age is getting the better of him. I believe it safe to attack without much retaliation from him."

"Crucio," Snape fell to the floor withering in pain, screams tearing from his throat. "Severus the next time I ask for your opinion I'll crucio it out of you."

"Of course my lord it will not happen again." Severus warily rose.

******

"Ready Harry" Emma whispered.

"Always" Harry smiled. It was three days before Christmas and Harry had not spoken to Hermione or Ron since. That day he walked out he ran to Emma and never left her side.

Knox approached the duo. Emma held her breath. Knox had a pair of latched dragon hide boots, black, perfect fitting pants, a black turtle neck, and a black vest on. A similarly dressed Emma and Harry looked at Knox for information. "I will break the wards. I can only hold the spell for twenty minutes. Do you both understand? Your objective once inside is to steal a locket. You will find this locket, Knox pulled out a picture, in one of three locations; Bellatrix's room, Lucius's room, or in the cellar. Emma what is your plan of action?"

"I will approach Bellatrix's room which is located in the northern wing of the mansion. If she is in her room, I will proceed to knock her out, scour her room. If the locket is retrieved notify Harry, via medallion." Emma pulled out the medallion and pinched the sides. The medallion glowed red hot for a moment. "If the locket is not retrieved Harry and I will meet in the cellar together, which is located underneath Lucius's room."

Harry nodded. "My plan of action is similar; Lucius's room is the master bedroom. I will require a few more minutes to investigate the area. In the meantime Emma will be making her way to the cellar, if the medallion is not retrieved, I will make my way to the room underneath." Knox smiled. _Harry has come a long way indeed._

Knox sat comfortably in the darkness of the woods. Suddenly Emma saw the slight shimmer around the grounds disappear. Pulling their face masks on Harry and Emma ran as fast as they could toward their destination. Emma was slightly faster, but her destination was further. Almost invisibly Emma ran toward the northern wing. She took a small toy broom from her pocket and it quadrupled in size. Donning an invisibility spell she flew toward Bellatrix's room. She reached the room in three minutes. _Shit ten minutes gone._ Emma opened the window and saw no one inside. The room was completely dark; as silent as possible she crept throughout the room. Activating her night vision her eyes suddenly glowed in the dark. The icy blue smoke crept from her eyes as she moved. Emma looked all around when she heard the door open and light flood the room. She deactivated the night vision and remained perfectly still.

"Lucius, the dark lord expressed his wishes for it to be transported to the cellar." Suddenly Bellatrix waved her wand and a box materialized from the ground. Emma didn't dare move, analyzing the situation. After deep thought on her plan of action, she moved.

The next steps proceeded to happen in three minutes. Emma closed and locked the door and window. Bellatrix moved to put the box back but she flew across the room when a fist contacted with her face. In the meantime Lucius cast a _**revelo**_ charm. Emma appeared. Lucius' eyes went wide when Emma's foot kicked his face. Lucius' nose shattered under Emma's weight, blood smearing across his mouth and chin. When he was down Emma punched him in the throat, hearing a satisfying crunch she made to grab the box. There was a sudden alarm that went off. She saw Lucius smirk as he clutched his wand; Emma smirked back as she snapped it. Obliviating both Lucius and Bellatrix she grabbed the box, assured that it was the locket and pinched the medallion.

Harry saw Emma sprint off in the northern direction. _Great, just don't fuck up Harry._ Using his broom, Harry leapt off the ground; soaring into the air he clutched the ledge of the balcony. Hoping over, he heard what sounded like Lucius and, Harry growled as he heard her voice, _Bellatrix. _

"Lucius you know we must review the plan for the Christmas fiasco at the mudblood's house."

"Lovely title Bella, will you title that chapter in your diary later?" Lucius drawled, as he opened the door for Bellatrix.

Harry could only hear faint whispers of their conversation, but it wasn't till he heard the door click shut when he went in. Unsuccessfully Harry searched till he heard an alarm go off and the medallion heat up.

Emma ran as fast as she could, she heard chaos in the background, but her focus was on reaching Knox, and Harry. Harry saw Emma blur through the grass. Reaching her in record time he offered a puzzled look. Emma only ran. Seeing Knox in the distance, Harry's improved sight allowed him to see the pain in Knox's face. Harry could hear the blasts going off behind them and shouts from everywhere. They soon passed the barrier and without a second thought they landed comfortably on a large black leather couch. "We're home!" Emma sighed and got up.

Knox stayed on the couch and congratulated both Harry and Emma on a successful mission. Emma pulled out the box and gave it to Knox. "What's was so important about the locket Knox?"

Knox had never held many secrets only one really so he openly told Harry, "It's a horcrux, Harry."

Emma knew of them because of her own upbringing, but Harry could only look on confused. "Harry the reason you rarely see Dumbledore is because he has been hunting all of them. He and I have come up with a realistic number as to how many he may have."

Harry looked on in understanding, but asked, "What's a horcrux?"

"It could be anything, but usually something very personal that one entraps a piece of their soul in, Harry."

Old Harry would have grown confused angry and scared, but this Harry only nodded and said, "How many left to go?"

Knox looked a little nervous, "three, Nagini, Voldemort's familiar, Ravenclaw's diadem, and finally." Knox paused and looked toward Emma.

"You," Emma said.

Harry was shocked. "I supposed I should have seen it coming."

Emma and Knox only nodded, "This is all for later," Knox rose from the couch. "I have to get this immediately to Dumbledore tomorrow. Emma, Harry you two celebrate. Emma you have yet you give Harry a tour of your house, and Chicago. Harry your in America and you don't seem very thrilled. Live it up now."

The following day Knox left early to Dumbledore. Emma was down stairs having woken up to see Knox out. Harry went to take a shower; he had not had a good night, _so I have to die, brilliant. _No matter how much Harry had grown, knowing he lived the hardest life only to die from it was upsetting. _There will never be true rest till death. _Harry got out of the shower only to find Emma waiting for him. It was a bitter Chicago winter. "Ready?"

"Emma what did I tell you earlier, always."

Emma chuckled; she had a pair of brown leather boots, a long olive green coat with a lovely brown, cashmere scarf. Her hair was down, and as she pulled on her soft leather gloves on she looked at Harry. "My, my you look attractive; don't go breaking every girl's heart. Harry had well fitting black pants with a white French cuffed shirt, a thin black tie lay on his chest. His black hair was perfectly arranged in a messy style. He pulled on his black coat and green Burberry scarf, which matched his eyes. They strolled around Michigan Avenue, and did some light shopping. They soon found themselves enjoying a nice dinner together at a cozy French bistro.

"Emma I want to thank you."

"What for, making you cry, bleed, and sweat?"

"No, for helping me, you are always pushing me, but it never seems like work."

"Harry you know I have never really had friends, even though I'm back home here in Chicago you think I have anyone waiting for me. I travel with Knox and he is everything to me, without him I wouldn't be here. You have been my closest friend and my brother Harry and for that I will never leave your side."

Harry looked down, "Emma I over heard something that is supposed to happen on Christmas. I can't believe I took this long to tell you, but Hermione's family may be attacked."

Emma's eyes widened, "is she important to you?"

"Of course" Harry remembered their falling out, but that would never come before her safety.

"Then why are we here eating dinner let's go back to England and quickly."

Harry paid for the check like a gentlemen, the hostess thanked them and slipped her number in Harry's coat pocket. Harry only smirked, but felt no attraction, which confused him.

Making their way home Harry headed to the guest bedroom. Emma had a fortune, but rarely bought luxurious gifts for herself, aside from her expansive wardrobe. Her house was quaint, and small. She had two floors, and three bedrooms, a rather large kitchen, and two bathrooms. What amazed Harry was how they were decorated. Each room had a theme, he had never been in Emma's room, but he was sure it was amazing, based on his guest bedroom. What was sad was she probably never had to use these rooms.

Emma stayed up and waited for Knox in the kitchen. Twenty minutes later he appeared out of her fireplace.

"Emma love what are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you Knox" Emma said as she approached him.

Knox looked at her suggestively, "and why is that, is your bed cold?"

Emma blushed and looked away, only Knox could do this to her and she loved it. She suddenly turned serious remembering what Harry told her. "No we have to go back to England. Harry caught wind of a plan at the Granger's residence."

Knox looked shocked, "We will leave tomorrow morning."


	5. Rendezvous at the Grangers

**Rendezvous at the Granger's **

"Sweetie I hear a knock at the door."

"I'll get that love, you sit down."

It's late in the evening, and Christmas Mr. Granger wondered who would be knocking. Opening the door he saw a group of well dressed people.

"May I help you?"

Suddenly, Hermione in the background shouted, "Harry!"

Hermione's dad turned around, "Hermione you didn't mention any company this evening."

Hermione's mother decided to present herself. "Please come in no sense on you all waiting out in the cold." Emma was the first to walk in followed by Harry and Knox.

"Harry, this is my mum and dad. Dad, mum this is Harry Potter, Professor Emma Blackwood, and Professor Alex Knox, they are my Defense against the Dark Arts professors I was telling you about."

"Ah yes I recall you mentioning they live in America." Hermione's dad directed the comment toward Knox.

Knox decided to speak first. "We truly are sorry to interrupt your lovely evening, but I'm afraid we have reason to believe that you will be attacked today."

"What" Mrs. Granger yelled?

"Harry what is he talking about?" Hermione calmly asked. "And for that matter Harry why are you with them, well I shouldn't be surprised."

Harry decided to end this conversation to begin setting up. "Hermione I know you have a lot of questions, but we don't have a lot of time. You do trust me don't you? If you do we have to set up the wards."

Mr. Granger took his wife and Hermione, "I'm not quite sure of what's going on, but we should leave if this house is going to be put in danger."

Emma for the first time spoke up, "I agree, you all should hurry and use the floo, because that will be the first thing I'm going to shut down." Hermione actually looked frightened, and Harry could only remember a time when he too would be scared. Now he was the complete opposite he was excited.

As they went to gather their coats Emma turned around and shouted "Protego!" At that moment a large shield arose and blocked the glass that shattered all around them.

Knox stepped into action, "HARRY, EMMA MOVE NOW!" Emma dove through the shattered windows onto the front lawn. There was only a certain stretch the ward moved onto to block muggle eyes, and Emma was going to stretch its limits.

Harry went to Hermione and her family, "What's you safest room?" Mr. Granger led them to the attic, while Knox ran to the back door, whipping out his cell he called Tonks.

"Tonks we need auroras to Grangers house fast." He suddenly dropped the phone when he saw three death eaters right in front of him. Any normal human would have run for their lives, luckily for Knox he was anything but human. Knox pulled out his wand and crouched down low when deafening screams were heard in the front.

Emma growled when she saw the disgusting sight in front of her. The death eaters all but surrounded her. Emma looked all around her and whispered; "now this is a Christmas party." The first death eater shouted a spell and Emma jumped up. Noticing the snow on the ground she shot a liquefying spell. The death eaters laughed, when Bellatrix revealed herself.

"You think your pathetic obliviate will make me forget. You're going to die filth."

During the little speech Emma transfigured her boots to rubber. "I just don't think I will be dying today."

An electrical current shot from her wand onto the ground. The death eaters that weren't fortunate enough to jump away screamed in pain as the electricity burned through them. Like a crucio their nerves were a flame. Searching for release, holes were burned through the death eaters bodies, for many causing their instant death. Blood covered the white snow. Enjoying the show Emma felt a crushing blow to her shoulder.

When the screams went off so did Knox. Quicker then lightening He had a death eater by the neck. Crushing his larynx he used his body as a shield. Knott ushered Lestrange to find the Grangers. Before Knox could stop him Knott fired a sickly purple curse that promised pain. Knox jumped to the side; dodging the spell, he dropped the man that he had held the throat. Stomping on what remained of the man's neck; Knox felt the squish of blood underneath his foot. Knott squirmed for a moment, but remained calm. He fired curse after curse, but Knox only side stepped them all. Showing his true power he didn't even need his wand. He was going to make this as personal as possible.

Emma looked at Bellatrix. Gasping in pain as she shouted a bombarda to Emma's shoulder, completely shattering it. That was enough for Emma who saw red. Running right at Bellatrix she aimed for her face, but Bella moved to the side. Emma fist made contact with the unfortunate soul that was behind her. The mask completely shattered under the power of Emma's fist, revealing Crabb. The side of his face completely caved in causing the eye to pop. Bella's eyes widened. "You just caused your own death Bella. I could have made it quick, but since I can't use my wand arm, I have to make it as slow as possible. Bella ran, screaming curse after curse, but none actually hit Emma. Emma disappeared into the shadows and Bellatrix for the first time felt fear.

Lestrange saw the blood that caked the front lawn. Running up the stairs he heard the slight whimpers of the mudblood. Running into the room was his first mistake. Harry was waiting for him patiently without making a sound. Harry couldn't use magic, lest the Ministry of Magic find him out, everything had to be done physically. Jumping on Lestrange he made for his wand. Snapping it in two he jabbed one end into the junction of his ear and neck. Lestrange screamed as a rush of blood shot out of his neck, which Harry quickly snapped. Harry heard Kingsley and Tonks downstairs calling through the floo.

Knox wrapped up Knott in the backyard which was a gruesome sight to behold. Completely disfigured from the chin down, leaving only his face so he could be identified. Bellatrix had vanished as soon as she passed the wards, leaving a seething Emma unsatisfied. Knox, Harry, and Emma convened in the living room.

Tonks looked at the blood soaked Knox, the bloody and injured Emma, and the grinning Harry. Hermione and her family shakily made their way down the stairs. "What the fuck happened here Knox?"

"What the fuck took you all so long?" Knox shouted in anger.

"The minister held us back, and for that we are sorry Knox." Kingsley spoke in his deep accent.

Emma only coughed and gave a meaningful look at Knox and Harry. She was clutching what remained of her shattered shoulder. "We have to fill a report; did you get any death eaters?" Tonks asked hopefully.

"Knott is in the backyard. Emma?" Knox walked toward her to see to her shoulder.

"About five death eaters are in the front, Crabb was the only one identified. Bellatrix ran away. Harry?"

"I was with Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and you will find Rodolphus Lestrange upstairs."

Tonks and Kingsley looked mortified as they looked at all the broken glass and the blood that decorated the house. "We will have to do a mass obliviate on the neighbors. I'll call the minister." Tonks went to the fireplace.

"Kingsley, Tonks!" Emma shouted. "Before you do, Harry is my protégé; I don't want anyone finding out. This could lead to plenty harm, and unwanted attention. Bellatrix didn't even know he was here and she's the only left alive, obliviate the Grangers as well."

To this Hermione objected, "No! Harry you were amazing, you saved my family and I. I'm sorry I ever doubted you Harry. I see all the good that Emma is doing for you." She looked to Emma. "Please don't."

Emma sneered, but looked away, "It's up to Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione's pleading eyes, "don't, maybe now she'll learn that this war is more serious than her grades."

Hermione looked away in shame. "Come with us Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger you will be going to the Weasleys." Kingsley ushered the family toward Tonks.

"Hermione," Harry stopped her before she left. "If anyone finds out about this, I don't think you want to know the repercussions that will follow."

Knox grabbed Emma and Harry, "We must go." Grabbing the floo powder Emma went in first being the owner of the house. Harry went in second followed by Knox. As he stepped into the fire place he looked at Tonks. "Make sure this doesn't get out Tonks."

Back home Emma collapsed to the ground, the blood pooling around. Harry was the first to step into action grabbing the gauze and potions. Knox ran to Emma, "Emma, please I'm going to have to remove your vest and shirt. Unzipping slowly he discarded the blood soaked vest. Tearing through her shirt he knew it wasn't bad when a blush still graced her beautiful features. Knox cupped her face and slid his thumb over her soft lips. "Drink this for me love." Emma only nodded and drank a series of disgusting potions.

Harry could only look on the private moment between Emma and Knox. Knox grabbed the gauze from Harry. "Thank you Harry, you did extraordinarily well. I couldn't be more proud of you, I know Emma couldn't either. You will only grow stronger, and even death will fear you soon enough."

Harry laughed at that comment. _Death, that son of a bitch has had it out for me since my ironic birth. _Even then he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and accomplishment especially coming from Knox.

Knox grabbed Emma and carried her to her room and shut the door, signaling to Harry that he was dismissed. He took off his vest and changed clothes. Moving to Emma's private bathroom he ran warm water, and started undressing her.

"Knox you don't have to do this," Emma stopped him.

"Emma, I love you and I know you're strong, so strong it scares me sometimes," he smirked. "You're still my Emma. The day I found you my life grew brighter. I knew I wanted to help you and to nurture you. I can't picture living forever without you with me." Emma looked into Knox's eyes and for the first time in two years she shed a tear.

Knox dipped Emma into the shower and slowly washed the glass and blood off her body. He carefully washed her hair and made sure she was comfortable in her bed when he turned around, "Knox" Emma called out.

Knox turned back around, "Yes?"

"Knox, my bed is cold." He smirked and made his way over to lie next to her.

Waking up in the morning Harry realized that Emma and Knox were still asleep. He decided to make breakfast. He opened Emma fridge and noticed she had a lot of food. He looked around her kitchen and noticed a bunch of recipes and herbs growing on her windowsill. _Emma must like to cook. I wonder what else I can find out about her. _Harry made his way around Emma's house and noticed the paintings that adorned each room all had her signature. All the fashion magazines and books that lingered her coffee table. Then he noticed what was probably her most important possession; a small picture of a younger Emma, before the tattoos with Knox. Emma was smiling brightly, with Knox clutching her round the middle. _She must be a normal teenager on the inside, but like me grew up too quickly. _Harry realized how much he had in common with Emma.

"Leave it to Emma to make her guest give themselves a tour." Harry turned around to see Knox's teal eyes looking straight into Harry's green ones.

"Knox I didn't mean to be snooping around. I was just noticing how normal Emma really is."

"Emma is a relatively normal girl once you get past her ice cold barrier and freakish strength." Harry and Knox both chuckled at that. Making their way to the kitchen Harry made some hot chocolate. "Harry I truly meant what I said yesterday and I have put a lot of thought into your situation. Well both Dumbledore and I have thought this over, and I think you have the right know."

Harry was confused, "are you talking about my inevitable death."

Knox could only smirk at the blunt acceptance in Harry's words. "Yes, your death. Harry I'm going to tell you something and I expect you to understand. Harry I died over 400 years ago."

Harry looked at Knox in confusion. "What are you talking about? I mean I know Dumbledore is like ancient, but you died—"realization dawned on Harry. "You're a vampire."

"Correct. I'm telling you Harry, because when I met Emma she too was at the brink of death."

"She told me she tried to kill herself when she was fourteen."

"In that you are also correct. Emma has had the most unfortunate life, but it is not mine to tell. Harry what I wanted to tell you, well, really offer you, was your death. Harry I'm offering to turn you." Emma strolled in and saw the shocked Harry and the casual Knox.

"You offered to turn him?" Harry looked at Emma like she had grown a second head.

"You knew?"

"I was the one who brought it up to Knox. Harry when Knox found me I was practically dead. I had slit my wrists so deep there was really nothing a doctor could for me. So Knox did the only thing he could think to do at the time, and that was inject me with his venom. I am not a full vampire, but where do you think I get my strength from? Knox has no need for a wand, because he can't really do magic, only runes. That's also why he keeps me around. Why I demonstrate everything in class. Why I teach you everything when Knox is my superior. Eventually I will be a full vampire, but till then I'm going to eat and enjoy food till all I crave is blood. Emma smiled at Knox, and then I can spend the rest of my life by his side."

Knox smiled and said, "Emma is still aging and I will give her the rest of her venom when the time is right. So Harry I am extending the offer to you. I can give you certain amount of the venom now so the transformation will be easier when your body purges itself of all food and need to have a beating heart. In theory you will be dead, but you will technically be alive. The only downside is that when you friends and loved ones die, you have the unfortunate knowledge that you will never die with them. Time will pass and you will have to adjust."

Harry could only say one thing, "I'll think about it."

Celebrating a wondrous new year, Harry didn't have to think of his decision very long. For on the return to Hogwarts he had his first vial of vampire venom injected.


	6. Converting

**Converting **

Since the accident at the Granger's residence, Hermione followed Harry everywhere asking for her forgiveness. Ron assumed since the accident Hermione had taken to value her friends and all the smaller things in life. Harry on the other hand avoided everyone like a plague. Having had the first dose, caused him to start eating less. His pale skin contrasted sharply with his raven black hair. His eyes became colder his personality began to match Emma's cold indifference. His change and attachment to DADA was no longer concealable. Whispers that Knox and Emma were torturing him arose. Hermione and Ron only attempted to stomp them down. They were training too hard to neither care nor notice the activities occurring behind their back.

Down in the Slytherin dungeons Draco Malfoy with the assistance of Severus Snape was working on a plan to have a small reunion, and the main guest, Tom Riddle.

"When do you think we will be done sir?"

"At the rate we are working at, I say as soon as Spring Draco."

"What are we going to do about the Potter brat, Knox and his assistant?"

"Don't worry about them Draco. Our job is to get this closet set up and it is the Dark Lord's will to take care of the rest."'

Harry's vampirism was in its second stage, and officially up to par with Emma. Emma on the other hand was happy, she was preparing for her final stage in an intimate setting with Knox. He had prepared the vial of venom in case she only wanted it injected, but Emma loved Knox and she was discovering that he too loved her. Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and discovered a hoard of girls chatting and passing notes. In his confusion simply ignored it when he entered his room, which he hadn't entered in months. _OH no! _Laid on his bed were mounds of heart shaped boxes and Valentines.

_Fuck, St. Valentine's Day's tomorrow. _Instead of tackling his problems head on he turned back around and left the common room. Harry stumbled upon a happy Emma which in all honesty scared him. "What has you all giddy?"

"Harry I'm officially a seventeen year old girl today."

"It's your birthday? Emma I'm sorry I haven't gotten anything for you, I didn't even know."

"I don't care Harry. I never tell anyone, because I never really had anyone who wanted to know. Harry I trust you completely as you know your literally one of my two friends. I will become Knox's mate tomorrow. That means that you will be assisting Knox while I recover. If I am not able to keep my magic Harry, you will become Knox's new assistant and I will guide them through the physical aspect." Harry was shocked and yet overbearingly happy. Not only for DADA, but that his two best friends were finally discovering their love for each other and smiling. It reminded Harry of Hermione and Ron in a way. He knew he needed to make up with them and tell them what's been going on.

"Em's your breaking my heart what about us?" Emma laughed and shoved him off.

"Look at you Harry you're ultra handsome, go break some girls hearts." Harry found himself completely turned off by the aspect of girls. After the Cho fiasco he couldn't bring himself to approach any girl with interest. Instead he marched off to Transfiguration where he knew Ron and Hermione would be in.

Not having been to class in months he was concerned that he might be behind. He laughed it off, he knew Knox and Emma were the best teachers and probably pushed him to his breaking point a few times. Walking in without a sound he stood in the same spot that Emma had when she was observing him. When class ended Professor McGonagall stopped him before he could catch Hermione and Ron.

"Harry what a surprise to see you." Her eyes immediately softened when she saw him. Harry was slightly taller then he had been earlier. He was incredibly well defined. All his features were sharpened and his skin was an ivory white. His black hair was sticking out haphazardly. Finally his eyes that no longer sported glasses were even brighter and more emerald if that were possible. He wore black slacks with a crisp white shirt that revealed the runes that were carved into his hand and trailed to his arm. She knew what Harry was becoming and she smiled when she saw Harry offer a true smile.

"Professor it had been far too long."

"Indeed Mr. Potter I see Miss Blackwood has done a through job in preparing you for the unfortunate."

"She truly is an amazing girl. Without her I would probably be here dwelling on visions and lashing out at your questions."

"I'm assuming she taught you well in transfiguration?"

Harry smirked at her innocent question. "Not as well as you of course, but I feel I am up to par with the students of this class certainly."

McGonagall smiled at his answer, "Well then Harry why don't you transfigure that desk into something a little sharper."

Harry smiled, and took out his wand. Seconds later a deadly Katana lay where the desk once was. "Exactly like Emma." McGonagall picked the sword up and placed it next to where she had Emma's.

Harry left to find Hermione and Ron. Running toward Potions he saw, "Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and saw Harry, "Harry you look so different."

"Yea a lot of changes, look I wanted apologize for being so weird earlier this year."

"Harry no I wanted to apologize. I have no idea what's going on with you anymore, but I'm sure it's more than Ron and I can understand. We just want to be there for you Harry, because we love and care for you. If anything I saw you over Christmas break, I suggest you talk to Ron."

"Do you know what class he has now?"

"Actually I think he went to go speak to Professor Knox and Emma for extra lessons. He has a free period, but he mentioned he was going to see them. Since he didn't get into Newt Potions his dream of being an Aurora is sort of shot he figured and extra recommendation for them would help."

Harry thanked Hermione and went to go see his mentors.

Emma wandered over to Knox and for the first time openly kissed him deeply. His lips were cold and hard, but Emma loved them. Knox groaned against her mouth and he grabbed her roughly and sat her on the desk. Laughing Emma grabbed Knox by the collar and crashed her lips against his once more. "We should stop Emma."

"Your right, there's always tonight." Emma smirked when she saw Knox cover his obvious bulge. She was glad they stopped when there was a knock at the door. Emma straightened out her black shorts; she pulled up her thigh high boots and pulled her left suspender over her yellow t-shirt. "Hello Weasley what can I do for you?"

Ron looked at Emma and grew more confident that she was in a happy mood. "I was hoping to speak with you and Professor Knox."

Emma went behind Knox's desk and pulled out her lesson plans and grade book. Looking up Ron Weasley, "you seem to be doing relatively well in this class Mr. Weasley." She put on her black blazer and took the lesson plan book out.

"Yes, that's not quite what I wanted to talk about. I was actually wondering if I could have a few extra lessons with you or Professor Knox." Emma looked at Ron queerly. At that time Harry entered the room.

"I don't recommend that Ron unless you're prepared to undergo physical and mental trauma." Harry said as he walked up beside them.

Emma glared and turned completely serious. "Why you are requesting extra lessons?"

"Well, I didn't quite get into NEWTS Potions and it's strongly recommended in order to become and aurora and I was hoping that if I took extra lessons from Knox and yourself that it would help my chances of being accepted into the program."

Harry smiled lightly as he thought of how mature Ron had become. "Ron that is a respectable reason, but you haven't been attending my extra lessons that I hold for students. In fact only two students decided to attend and they have excelled exceptionally."

At this both Ron and Harry could only say, "Oh that's right." Harry took a seat next to Emma. "I went though, Emma I never saw anyone there."

Emma threw him a 'what' look. "Harry you know where you were. You were a special case and as I'm sure everyone has the hunch of, my apprentice. Actually, Mr. Weasley, and Harry, it's a one Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood."

Ron looked shocked, "but Ginny is one year younger I thought it was for 6th and 7th years."

"True, but she approached me and requested extra lessons with Ms Lovegood. I told her the date and time and since no one else showed I could work at their skill level. They are exceptionally promising, even though I only have one underling, they have immense potential. Why don't you approach your sister and ask her about it that way when you sign up for my extra class you'll actually show." Emma got up returning to her typical cold demeanor "now leave." Ron scrambled up and left quickly saying goodbye to Harry.

"Oh man I forgot to apologize for how distant I have been with him."

"You'll have more opportunities later. Now I think this is perfect time to train." At the word train Knox came out of his office looking flushed. Emma smiled and said "I really hope you not worn out."

Knox smirked, "completely the opposite."

Emma chuckled "good because Harry's on to his next lesson, Harry how have you been feeling?"

"Well aside from random nausea and acute senses alright. I feel stronger and my magic is adjusting to my lower heart rate."

Knox decided to step in, "Harry your magical core will attempt to die along with you. There is a slim to none chance of one's magic staying with them after death. You must understand that."

Harry looked distressed, "yes I understand. My magic is my greatest gift, but death has had it out for me since I was one. I think it's about time I fight back and die when I'm prepared to die."

Emma smiled, "aw how sickly sweet. It's now time to control your strength Harry. Ready?"

"Emma how many times must I tell you that I---"At that moment Emma punched him at full force. Harry flew across the room and crashed against all the desks. Any normal human would have died with a hit like that, but Harry was no longer fully human. "Looks like you weren't so ready Harry."

Harry groaned as he struggled to get onto his feet. "Holy shit Emma what the fuck was that for?"

Emma laughed and said your next lesson; humility.

Harry ran as fast as he could at Emma and in the blink of an eye Emma had blocked Harry's punch. Moving as fast as lightening Harry took out his wand, Emma slowly and casually took hers out. "Knox I think Harry here is ready for a practice duel at full power."

Knox laughed and said, "Well we're about to find out."

Harry launched at Emma shooting a bright blue spell. Emma identified it as a drowning spell, and cast a shield. Behind the spell was Harry's fist. Emma quickly ducked under Harry's fist and kicked him mid stomach. Harry grabbed Emma's leg and flung her over his head. She twirled in mid air and landed gracefully on her feet. Laughing as Harry charged at her. In a whirl of arm movements Harry threw punch after punch leaving dents and holes in the walls and ground wherever he struck. Emma was quick if not quicker. Grabbing Harry's arm she flung him over her and crashed him into the wall. Part of the wall broke off with Harry. Barely feeling like he could stand he surveyed Emma as she chatted with Knox; when he noticed her stance, as if her leg was hurting. Harry lunged once more his only aim was her leg. Emma smirked and blocked his arm and she felt her leg crumble beneath her, as Harry kicked her knee in. Hearing the sickening snap, and Emma's slightly pained face, Harry knew he had over done it. "Emma!" Harry reached out to her before she could fall, but Knox was that much quicker.

He grabbed Emma and carried her off to her private chambers. Harry closely followed he had never been in Emma's room at Hogwarts, but it was beautiful to say the least. She had a grand dresser and a huge bookshelf. A pair of French doors that lead to a small balcony. Her walls were painted in rich browns and reds. Her bed was a four post queen, with welcoming deep red silk sheets, where Knox laid Emma down. Knox held her hand and kissed her as you heard the pop of Knox snapping her leg into place.

"Just stay off of your leg for a few hours. You'll heal quicker so you'll be ready for the full transformation tonight. Emma gazed lovingly into Knox's teal eyes she caressed his stark white hair and pulled him toward her once more. Harry saw the love the two had for each other and he couldn't help, but want that too. He decided to break the two up before it got out of hand. Coughing he broke the spell between them

"Well Harry you actually managed to hit me this time, and for that I'm so proud. You're only going to get stronger. Next time we will only duel with spells, but you still need to control your strength we certainly do not want to replace every handle you decide to twist. Unfortunately you have left me out of the picture."

"I'm sorry Emma."

"Why are you apologizing, this is a huge accomplishment, but I'm afraid Knox is going to have to teach you now." Knox stood and smirked.

"Harry if you thought Emma was terrible, you know who taught her right?"

Harry slowly backed away from the door, "Yea about this training." He ran, but didn't make it very far.

Meanwhile up in his office Headmaster Dumbledore was arranging a final gathering of the rest of the horcruxs'. Harry was taken care of, but the rest were going to be challenging.

_Time is dwindling; I can feel the end approaching for me. I can only hope Harry is as ready for death as I am. _


	7. Lessons One Can Never Be Prepared For

**Lessons One Can Never Be Prepared For**

When he left Emma's office Ron tailed Ginny around for the rest of the day and noticed that he hadn't paid much attention to her before. He was wrapped up in his relationship with Hermione to notice Ginny's relationships. She was dating a bloke named Leon Havoc. He wasn't necessarily the most attractive man, but he had handsome qualities about him. He was usually around Ginny if not; he found him in class, or Herbology with Neville. Ginny would remain mostly silent; it was clear her best friend was Luna Lovegood. Ron started to notice odd quirks that would insinuate he extra training. She ran fast, her reflexes were uncanny, and although being seeker helped there had to be more behind it. Although she was silent, her posture spoke volumes of her confidence. Luna Lovegood was still loony, but her eyes held a secret power that remained dormant till needed.

That evening while sitting in the common room with Hermione Ron decided to ask Ginny.

"Where are you going Gin?"

"Oh," she turned around with Luna. "Professor Blackwood holds extra classes at this hour. She had a sign up sheet I don't know if she still has it since only Luna and I showed to her first one. Want to come?"

"Ron I thought you weren't going to go to Professor Blackwood's class." Hermione said, upset that Ron might change his mind about her.

"Hermione love this might be the only way for me to be an aurora. When I went to go see her this morning she reminded me that I had signed up."

"Come on Ron if you're going to come, she can get real prissy about punctuality." Ron got up to go and Hermione unwilling to let him go alone went with.

Emma was wrapping up her training with Harry when she heard the knock on the door. Checking her watch she flung the door open. "Ginny, Luna right on time and you brought friends." Ginny dragged Ron in and Hermione stubbornly followed suit. "Hullo Professor Blackwood." Ginny and Luna walked past and quickly transfigured their clothing. Harry appeared behind Ron and Hermione.

"Emma I'm going to stay for this one."

"If you stay you will help me with today's practice, since you broke my leg."

"That sounds even better."

Harry dragged Hermione and Ron aside, "you better change into comfortable clothing."

"Ron I see you dragged Hermione. Since the both of you are physically behind Ginny and Luna. I think we will be working on physical."

Ginny and Luna smirked they loved physical workouts. Emma demanded a lot, but the progress was substantial. They loved knowing they could protect themselves and their loved ones. "How fast can you two run?" Harry outright laughed.

"Emma, Hermione hasn't done one physical activity in her six years here." Ginny and Luna both laughed.

"It's okay Hermione I was the same way. We'll help you." Luna offered comfort.

Hermione only slowly backed away, "No, this isn't for me thank you, and I am very capable in defending students and myself. As Gryffindor perfect I should know a few things."

Emma sneered and said, "Then get out."

Hermione looked shocked and Ron couldn't help, but get defensive of Hermione, making Harry defensive of Emma.

"Look everyone needs to calm down. Emma why don't you let Hermione stay and see how up to par she is with Ginny and Luna? Perhaps she'll choose to participate next time, while Ron starts running." With a flick of his wrist as Emma had done previously, the ground began to move imitating the earth outside. Ginny and Luna began to run. Harry and Emma stood on the side with Hermione who sat at one of the desks. Emma smiled at Harry in a way Hermione thought not possible. Emma whispered something in Harry's ear and he offered and small smile and together they moved to the main desk, where Harry stood behind Emma as she stands behind Knox. _Emma has changed Harry completely. _Hermione crossed her arms and noted how easily Ginny and Luna ran through the debris and tree branches. Ten minutes into running Ron was panting heavily. After about an hour he looked about ready to faint. Slowly the track disappeared. Ron shakily went over to Hermione and passed out next to her. Emma quickly revived him and checked his vitals.

"Ron you have physically overexerted yourself. Stop for today and observe." Ron could only slowly nod while Hermione offered comforting touches and words. Emma looked as disgusted as one could get. "She'll never let him advance without pushing him further."

"I don't know about that Emma, I think I disagree."

Emma shrugged, "I really don't care. Your strength is still not under full control so I think we'll just let Ginny and Luna spar, Ginny, Luna mock duel today!"

Ginny and Luna both pulled out their wands. Bowing to one another they began. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. In some situations they were the simplest of spells from an 'open' spell on an existing wound, or a tripping spell on shattered glass. They took creativity to a new level, but what made Hermione feel the most insignificant in were the punches and kicks they were delivering. When the blood that covered Luna and Ginny grew, Emma decided to call it quits. "You two have vastly improved, excellent, simply excellent." After healing the two Emma dismissed everyone. She had something important to attend to.

"Harry you understand what will happen after today. Knox will introduce you as the new teacher's assistant. I really feel you are more then capable now." Harry hugged Emma and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you once more for all you have done for me."

Emma only shrugged and said. "On the contrary thank you for being my friend."

Emma walked into her room and showered. Dressing in the sexiest piece of lingerie she owned she crossed rooms to Knox's. When no one answered she walked into the room. It was all dark and seemed vacant. Looking around she grew a little concerned. Her black silk robe flew around her as she looked in the bathroom and back to her room. "Knox?" she whispered. Her black short hair covered her face as she sank against a wall. Determined not to cry she set out to find him. Dressing in flats and a pair of skinny jeans and the electric blue t-shirt she wore on the first day she marched out to find Knox. She wandered over to the Gryffindor common room to collect Harry. She walked straight to the boy's room and saw Harry up with his wand pointing straight at her. "I can't find Knox."

Harry was up and dressed in a matter of seconds waking out dressed similarly to Emma, he threw on some jeans and a white t-shirt. Emma and Harry ran through the entire floor. All through the Slytherin dungeons and back, they ended at Dumbledore's office. "I'm worried Emma, everything is eerily quiet. Muttering the password Harry and Emma marched up. There was no one in his office. Emma was about to turn around when, due to her excelled vision, spotted a list of the remaining Horcruxs'. There was Nagini who was actually located at her feeding grounds in the cemetery. She would have ignored this, but Knox's name was written on the side with Dumbledore's. It was dated for today.

"Harry, wait. Look at this."

"Maybe they're still on their mission?"

"No Harry, Knox was very specific about the transformation time. He would never be late unless something went wrong."

"Emma, what are you trying to say?"

Emma was about to answer when she heard a phoenix screech. She turned around and pulled Harry behind the desk. Casting an invisibility spell around them Emma and Harry saw a haggard Dumbledore come through he fireplace. Harry heard Emma whisper "where's Knox?" Emma waited patiently until Dumbledore started to cry silently as he sent his patronus to get Madam Pomfrey. Harry started to grow concern as Emma sat perfectly still looking at the fireplace. He observed her ridged form compared to Dumbledore's slouched bleeding one. Harry saw a small tear escape down Emma's face. Her stoic pose crumpled in a defeated state. She clutched her heart as she felt what was left of it break. She launched from the desk breaking the spell and grabbed Dumbledore by his blood soaked robes.

"Where's Knox?"

Harry couldn't move from where he sat as he had never seen Emma, the strongest person he knew, look so desperate. Dumbledore looked surprised, but when she shouted Knox Dumbledore could only look away.

"Where is Knox?" At Dumbledore's quiet sob, Emma could only shout. "ANSWER ME!" She shook Dumbledore violently. She let him go and clutched her hair and as the tears streamed down her face.

"It was a trap Emma. It was nothing, but a trap."

Emma looked up with tear stained cheeks and eyes that looked crazed and wild. "Please, sir, please tell me he's coming soon."

Dumbledore could only shake his head and look away. Emma completely froze. Harry knew he should get her to her room before she killed Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey entered with Professor Snape. They entered to see Harry behind Dumbledore's desk, a completely broken and frozen Emma on her knees in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat next to the fireplace in a bloody heap. Harry in the blink on an eye had Emma and himself out of the room, and back in DADA. Emma was still frozen when Harry set her down on a chair.

What Dumbledore just said was starting to sink in and Harry started to cry. Seeing Harry cry Emma could only scream out in terrible pain, as she felt her every happiness die off. Emma punched the desk and it split completely. Tearing a bolted desk from the ground Emma threw it across the room. Crashing against the wall she felt her magic boil. Lightening streaks rolled off her body. "Harry I have no reason to live."

"Emma please you have me. I need you to live or I will have no one." Harry looked at Emma and saw the sadness that consumed her and the love she has lost. "Their going to pay Emma, I promise you. They will all pay."

Emma smiled a wicked smile and laughed. "They will pay with more then just their lives Harry; I will make sure of that. I lived for Knox and now I live for my revenge, and you Harry."

Harry felt warmth at the sentiment, but wrath was consuming her heart and he knew that. Emma stormed to her room and came back with two syringes. Harry it's now or never. Together they injected the venom that would effectively kill them.

******

Two days later Harry woke to Emma poking him silently. "Harry your awake."

"Emma? I can still feel my heart beating and your eyes are still blue, but I'm not breathing."

"As yours are green, it seems that in our rage our magic was boiling over increasing our already low heart rates. I believe this means that our ability is to pretend to be human."

"What?"

"Harry every vampire has a special gift, I believe that since you and I had ours injected in a similar setting and by the same vampire we share a common gift and more importantly Harry a common goal." Harry dragged himself off of the floor as Emma tossed him a bag filled with a rich merlot colored liquid. "I know you're thirsty."

Harry looked at the pouch and downed it quickly indifferent on where it came from, "Emma when did you wake up?"

"Yesterday, I think it's because I was actually prepared." Emma turned away and quickly walked to the window.

_She seems even colder now, and I don't think it's her becoming a vampire that's at fault. _

"Emma?" Harry said in a quiet voice that insinuated everything.

"I know Harry. I went to the cemetery yesterday and today we will be giving him a funeral back in Chicago. That is why I woke you."

Harry quickly got up and hugged Emma. It was only then he really felt the difference of what becoming a vampire did to him.

His skin was pale white, but that wasn't unusual. He felt stronger almost invincible. His normal movement seemed slow to him. If his heart weren't already technically died it would have stopped as he raised his wand he managed to conjure a glass of water. "Emma!"

Emma came running with wand blazing. "Yes?"

"Relax Emma, I still have my magic."

"Ah yes I figured as much. I too still have my magic. It is almost as if we are alive, without actually being alive. Our cores are producing what I will officially call a fake heart beat, but nothing pumps through. That does mean Harry that we will have to limit our magic significantly since our magic is working round the clock. I have in fact had coffee this morning, since by now it is ritualistic, and I felt no need to throw it up. I tasted it and felt it go down my throat and yet when it settled I felt it vanish. I believe by now more magic then actual blood is pumping through our veins. It is beneficial since we can actually be in the sun."

"How do you know this?"

Emma looked away, "Knox, and guesses." Harry and Emma's mood dampened significantly. "Harry I wanted to ask you if you'll stay in Chicago with me. I need to properly train and that is the only place I have ever really trained in. I of course will be continuing your training there if you will join me."

"Emma wherever you are expect me to be close," Harry said in a sincerity Emma had really only heard in Knox.

"Thank you Harry," Emma quietly began to cry. "Class has been cancelled for these past two days and will remain cancelled till Dumbledore can find a replacement. I will meet you here at two o'clock. When we arrive in Chicago it should be eight in the morning ample time to get ready for the funeral in the evening."

"Emma will you come help me pack everything, please." Harry didn't want to be alone, but in all honesty didn't want Emma to be alone.

"Very well," Emma was decked in all black. Her short hair laid in wisps framing her sharp face. Her cold eyes seemed dead yet murderous. She had tailored black pants with leather black booties. She hugged her black cardigan around her fit body, covering her simple black long-sleeved shirt. Harry wearing what he had on before, grabbed Emma's hand and gave her a long hug before letting her go. "Harry with this heightened sense of smell you need to shower." Harry laughed, but when Emma didn't join him he made way to his dorm with Emma tagging along.

"I will step into the shower do you mind packing my things in the mean time as to not waste time."

"Sure." Harry and Emma stepped into the common room and by this time the whole schools had heard of Knox's death and were in mourning. Hermione and Ron rushed to Harry's side as Emma slipped into the shadows. Making her way up to Harry's room Ginny and Luna stopped her.

"Professor Blackwood, please, say you will not actually be leaving."

"I am truly sorry Ginny, and Luna. The two of you will make excellent duelers, and I will not be leaving for long. Only till I feel prepared enough to seek my revenge."

Luna looked concerned for a moment. "Don't let it consume you Professor. It is unbecoming." Emma smirked and gave them both a coin.

"If the school is under attack or you feel trouble looming ahead squeeze this medallion and we will both be here in a moment." Ginny looked at the medallion in curiosity. "Please write to this address to keep us informed, but tell no one you know of it. Keep safe." With that she turned around and marched upstairs. Emma hid under a simple illusion charm. Moving around she saw Harry enter moments later and flash a smirk. Throwing a pair of his boxers at him she said, "Hurry up." Emma grabbed his trunk and began throwing all his clothes in the chest. She noted how his wardrobe had vastly improved due to all the clothes she and Knox had bought him. Harry was like the brother she had never had. No matter how much she trained there were some lessons no one can ever be prepared for, such as the lost of her greatest love, Knox.


	8. The Shift

**The Shift **

It was raining when they got to Chicago. Emma stepped into her home and sighed. It was even bitterer then she had thought. The sense and smell of Knox lingered everywhere and she knew in time it would disappear. Emma let Harry choose whatever room he wanted aside from hers and Knox's old one. She stumbled into her room and for what seemed like the millionth time she cried. With the thought of hiding in her room and crying, she showered and got dressed. Wearing a dress Knox had last gotten her for her birthday a few days ago and looked at a mirror. The dress was effortlessly stylish; it was a cotton material and stuck to her skin in all the right places. The dress has a cut out chest design that was covered in a sheer black material, forming the sheer black sleeves. She put on her black heels that Knox had complemented on what it did for her legs. She put black sunglasses to cover the disaster that was her makeup. Harry came out of his room in a black suit with a black shirt and a silk, black tie. He threw on his black rain coat and saw Emma, _she can't stop crying. _

"Ready?" Emma couldn't help but ask.

"No."

Emma looked at Harry and offered a crooked smile. He saw the tears leak under her sunglasses. "Let's go."

Emma and Harry went to the cemetery that held Emma's parents and now Knox. Ironically, there was a priest there that preyed for Knox as he was lowered into his grave. The casket was empty for obvious reasons, but Emma hugged it as if he would come out of it any second. The priest looked at Emma and Harry with sadness in his eyes, _only two people_. "Would you like to say anything?"

Emma looked up at the priest and said, "Knox, why? You are my entire reason for being alive." She laughed a dry laugh since she and Harry knew he was the reason for them being alive and dead. "I love you so much. I will never love another as I do you. Wait for me, because one day we will be together forever and this time nothing will tear us apart." Emma wailed as her hands and knees got caked in mud. She grabbed the ground and cried with a disparity that would make anyone cry with her.

The priest looked away from Emma as the rain crashed down on them, "Young man do you have anything to say?"

Harry looked toward the sky looking back down he could only say, "Another father figure gone."

Emma looked at Harry and hugged him, "you'll always have me Harry."

The ceremony closed and Emma and Harry drove home.

The day after the ceremony was spent grieving; February fourteenth will be one of saddest days of Emma's and Harry's life. The following day Emma woke Harry up at five in the morning. Harry awoke with little trouble. The got dressed and had a fresh cup of animal blood. Together they set out for their eight mile jog around a park near Emma's home. They didn't pant since they had no need for breath. "Harry I don't think you have ever seen my basement. They walked down and what Harry saw amazed him. It was a full fledged gym. Fit with a swimming pool and matted room similar to the one back at Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts, _Harry remembered. _Dumbledore was more then willing to let Emma leave, but where Emma goes I will follow, until our time to return. _Withdrawing from Hogwarts was difficult for Harry; she was Harry's first true home. Leaving Hermione, Ron, and all of his friends behind had been difficult as well. Emma had recognized it and gave him the option to stay and she would stay with him. Harry needed the change. Emma and Knox were his new family. They helped him grow into what he was today. They kept him in the know and asked for his opinion. More importantly he respected Emma. Through tragedy she came out stronger, and now he did the same. With renewed vigor they trained rigorously together.

Time flew and soon it was the end of April and May was approaching when Emma and Harry received a letter from Ginny and Luna.

_**Dear Emma and Harry, **_

_**We are updating you in the changes that occurred at Hogwarts since your departure. Professor Snape has been made into the new Defense against the Dark Art professor, and a one Professor Slughorn has replaced Snape. A small ceremony was held for Knox here and he was briefly covered in the papers. This letter would have gotten to you sooner, but Luna thought it best to send it by normal post since owls can be easily intercepted. Voldemort's activity has increased since your leave of absence and Dumbledore has informed the school that it would be safer to close earlier this year. Dumbledore, since Knox's death hasn't been the same. He walks with a limp and he is finally starting to look his age. On that note Emma we feel that Draco Malfoy and a few others are planning an attack. I'm afraid it is only assumptions, but Dumbledore (he knows we write to you) has told us to inform you that the one is currently being destroyed and the last two are in your hands. Whatever that may mean he said you would know. Please be ready, for Luna feels that the medallion with be squeezed soon enough. We all miss you here. You and Professor Knox were far greater than Snape. **_

_**With Love and Respect, **_

_**Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood**_

Emma gave Harry the letter. They were ready to return. The runes that were tattooed to Harry and Emma were retraced. Together they added a rune to suppress their bloodlust for humans. Emma tattooed Knox over her black band that went around her right arm. Emma and Harry were prepared for battle to say the least.

They went for a glass of animal blood that they had imported. "From now on we will wake change into uniform everyday and await Luna and Ginny's call. Harry nodded. They sported a few new scars, but Harry still looked like a rugged model. His black hair remained to the nape of his neck still laying crazily in wisps here and there. His greens eyes looked striking against his pale skin. He developed sharp angular features since the transformation and had developed a build perfect for murder; swift and agile on his feet, yet a blow that could kill a body builder. Emma had a similar build making it easy for them to spar. She was lithe and incredible quick. Her strength almost surpassed Harry's. Their magic too developed with them. They continued to practice, but came to rely first on their combat, secondly on their magic. Harry eventually surpassed Emma in magical power, yet when they fought no one could really tell.

One week since the letter Emma and Harry were both in up in flashes. The medallion grew hot in their hands and they ran to get dressed. They had fitted outfits that were all in black. Emma tied her hair in a mid ponytail and placed two poisoned tipped darts in it. Tucking her wand in her wand holster and a few carefully hidden knives she zipped up her vest and was ready to go. Harry approached her and together they flooed directly into the leaky cauldron.

Running to Hogwarts at break neck speed they made it in five minutes. When they entered Hogwarts they did not expect to see what they saw. Dumbledore was lying on the floor and a multitude of students gathered around him. Harry ran up to Dumbledore, Emma ran up to his office.

Emma encountered Professor McGonagall and Professor Aurora Sinistra. "Emma!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Ginny and Luna contacted me, Harry and I came immediately. What happened?"

Aurora Sinistra answered, "Headmaster Dumbledore was killed."

"I can see that, by whom?"

Professor McGonagall looked ashamed, "by one of our own, Professor Snape and a young Draco Malfoy." Emma knew it; _Snape was going to pay for all he has done_. "We are sending students home early, and I believe many will not be returning." Professor McGonagall concluded.

"Was anyone else hurt?"

Sinistra nodded, "Many, including members of the Weasley family."

"Ron?"

"No, Bill and Ginny Weasley," McGonagall added.

Emma's eyes widened a fraction for a second when she said Ginny. "I should tell Harry, we will stay and send the students home tomorrow. Harry and I will organize everything so you could focus on the funeral, and making plans for a defense strategy." With that Emma turned around and in the blink of an eye was gone.

Harry was crouched over Professor Dumbledore and couldn't help but shed a few tears. Looking to the crowd he couldn't find Ron or Hermione. He did spot Emma ushering him to her. "What happened?" Harry said quickly recovering from sadness to business.

"Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape managed to plan and kill Dumbledore. From what I hear they weren't alone. Deatheaters broke in, they haven't figured out how, yet. You and eye will organize the departure of all students who cannot fight as soon as possible , and it is our job to destroy their method of entry. Do you understand?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I should have never left."

"Harry, if you want to blame anyone, I am the one to blame. I wanted to leave and asked you to leave with me. Right now, though, is not the time to dwell. We must complete our tasks for I feel Voldemort is approaching." She looked toward the great caslte, "Can you smell it Harry? Fear, it is a great weakness and right it's in abundance."

Harry pulled himself together and set off to the hospital wing to the see the casualties. There he saw Remus Lupin. "Remus," Harry shouted as he ran up to his bed. He had a ghastly scar running from his right cheek all the way to his left in a straight line. "Remus what happened?"

"Harry, I'm so glad you weren't here. This was Fenrir's doing, he sought to finish what he started and set out for me. Luckily I had a very skilled aurora protecting me." He glanced at the sleeping form of Tonks. "I think you need to see the Weasleys. Ginny fought so valiantly when a deatheater had Bill by the throat."

Harry went down the line checking on all those who were injured, just as the smell of blood was becoming too much he saw a crowd of red heads. "Harry!" Ginny called out when she saw him standing behind the curtains. "Harry you received my call."

"I'm so sorry we came too late. Believe me we are staying here until I take away Voldemort's last breath."

Ginny smiled and asked, "Where's Professor Blackwood?"

"Ginny I think it proper you call me Emma now." Emma appeared with Luna.

"You will always be out Professor." Luna added looking away as a light blush graced her pale skin.

At that moment Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Emma and Harry a great big hug. "So you're the great Professor Blackwood we kept hearing about." Mr. Weasley said as he broke off from Harry.

Mrs. Weasley continued, "Thank you for teaching our daughter so well. She was truly spectacular with her fiery spirit as she helped Bill."

"No Mrs. Weasley it was Ginny. Luna and Ginny both showed to my extra classes. It was their time and effort I couldn't have asked for better students." Harry coughed and felt slightly offended. Emma chuckled and grabbed Harry into a hug. "Expect you of course. If you'll excuse me all I will be helping Madam Promfrey. Without that traitor Snape I see her potion supply is running quite low. Harry I suggest you take a moment to catch up. Find me in ten." With that Emma walked off to make more potions.

"Harry you look so different." Harry heard from the crowd. He looked away knowing he would never change. He decided to distance himself a little more to ease the pain.

"Thank you actually, can I speak to Ron and Hermione alone for a moment." He spotted a deathly, pale white Hermione being comforted by a flustered Ron. Moving them away he couldn't help but be worried about Hermione. "Are you okay, did you get hurt?"

Ron whispered in Harry's ear, "She felt close to defenseless when was almost attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange. Luna helped her out, but Bellatrix is a trained maniac. They were both almost severely hurt. Luckily the deatheaters decided to flee when they heard the Fawkes."

"Hermione you shouldn't have been in that position in the first place. I'm so sorry."

Hermione started to cry, "I told her I could defend others. How can I defend others when I can't defend myself?"

"Hermione what are you talking about? You are one of the best duelers I know. I know you are. You are also one of the smartest witches in our age group." Harry hugged her tightly. "You always fight, and I know for a fact that I would have died sooner if it weren't for you."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, "What?"

Harry backed away and smiled, "I died, when Emma choose to die with Knox." Hermione lifted Harry's gums.

"Harry, are you a vampire?"

Ron looked shocked when Harry nodded. "I'm sorry I left the two of you in the blue for so long, but yes I had to become one or permanently die. I'm not ready to go so Knox and Emma gave me the option of turning me."

"Knox and Emma were vampires, and what do you mean you had to die?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Knox was a vampire since the fourteen hundreds. As far as Emma goes she recently became one, we all died together. I believe she did to symbolically die with Knox, but that is for her to say. I on the other hand I was a horcrux. It ran in my blood the night Voldemort's curse backfired, but when I died the Horcrux died with me.

Hermione gasped as she stepped away, "I'm so sorry."

"Wait Hermione what's a horcrux?" Ron kept asking.

"I trust none of you will tell anyone. If you do I hate to say there will be little I could do to stop Emma from obliviating either you of Ron."

Hermione nodded as she grabbed Ron whispering in his ear as they returned to Ginny and Bill.

Harry found Emma in the dungeons. She was invading every inch of Snape's office. "He won't get away with this Harry. For all I know he was the traitor who set Dumbledore and Knox up. He won't get away and that little Malfoy kid will wish he remained in the hospital wing, because when I'm through with him there will be nothing a trained professional can do."

Harry offered a sick smile. "I will take care of Malfoy, don't worry about that."

The rest of the day was spent with all the Professors of Hogwarts and many auroras.

Professor McGonagall stood at the head of Hogwarts and she was taking full charge. "Hagrid should be returning with allies from the forest soon. I have no doubt they will be few, but we need all the help we can get. Without the traitor we have no inside information on Voldemort, and for that matter what we have could be lies. Williamson, please get the minister here I will have the floo open for five minutes."

Emma was impressed at the crowd that had formed. "Dumbledore had many supporters it seems." She whispered to Harry so lowly only a vampire could hear her.

"On the contrary my dear," a handsome man approached Harry and Emma. "Voldemort has many enemies."

Emma and Harry eyed this man suspiciously. Emma could hear the stillness of his heart when she concentrated. "I see our race is in company."

Harry inspected the man; he had short well combed brown hair and blood red eyes. His skin was pale white, and his features were perfect as if they were carved of marble. He was roughly Emma's height at 5'8" and wore what looked like early 19th century attire.

"My name is Sanguini. I was a friend of Edward Worple."

"Ah yes, author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_." Emma turned to Harry, "Knox gave me the book when we first met."

"Yes Worple died many years ago, but his heart remained in Hogwarts. I vowed to always defend her grounds in his honor."

Harry looked suspicious, "Have you always been at Hogwarts or have you just arrived?"

Sanguini smiled, "I recently came at request of Professor McGonagall. When Hogwarts was invaded a signal goes off to many here in England and to many outside of it. I obviously got here first."

"Where are you from?"

"I came from Italy, but I was born and died in England. I work for the Volturi now."

"The Volturi," Harry had never heard of them, but apparently Emma had.

"Then you disgust me." Emma growled alerting many around her.

"Calm down love, I am not here of their behalf. When it comes to Hogwarts I am here on behalf of my beloved friend Edward."

"Don't you ever call me love, and get out of my face, before a war starts here."

Sanguini smiled once more and walked away. "What was all that about?"

"Harry the Volturi is a group of human devouring vampires that had tried to kill Knox ages ago. They collect powerful vampires that they keep in their base in Italy as their own pathetic army. When Knox refused to join them they attempted to kill him. Think of them as the Ministry of Vampires. He was on the run at the time, he settled in America where they least visit. Do not Harry, listen to me; do not associate with the Volturi. I will live as a vampire as Knox would have wanted me to, with honor. Not as some disgusting beggar greedy for power. We follow no ones orders, but our own." Harry nodded; he couldn't help but remember Umbridge that wretched kiss ass.

With that thought Williamson returned with Minister Scrimgeour. Nodding his head to everyone McGonagall and Scrimgeour set plans into motion. When the meeting was adjourned McGonagall stood and announced to everyone. "Very soon Voldemort will be eradicated for good."

A cheer was heard loud and clear Emma turned to Harry and said, "Revenge will be served Harry, things are about to get terribly bloody.


	9. Farewell

** Farewell **

Emma left that evening to send word for the Hogwarts Express. To Harry's surprise many students chose to stay. For any seventh years it was highly recommended, for sixth years if they wanted, finally for fifth years you would have to prove you're capable. Anything lower they were too young and forced to go home. Harry in all the hype made himself scarce with Emma's return. He wanted no interaction with Scrimgeour or for that matter with McGonagall. He was planning his own revenge between Voldemort and himself, it was very personal. After many students evacuated the school Emma and Harry had taken their quarters where they most felt comfortable, in DADA.

"I'm after Voldemort and Malfoy." Harry said as Emma drew a shield rune on his back with a black marker. She noticed all the markings that weren't caused by her. _Someone before me was torturing Harry. _Emma mentally growled.

"You're all set, my turn." Emma took off her shirt and bra. Harry couldn't help, but stare at her slim physic she was incredibly toned, her skin was pale white and she had a sickly scar that ran down her back.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?" Emma looked in the mirror, "When did I get that?" Emma laughed at Harry's shocked expression. "I'm kidding I got it the day of my parents death. Did I ever tell you what happened?" Harry shook his head in negative. "I might as well. I was eight years old. My parents were extremely successful engineers for technology. At the time we lived in Cambridge, Massachusetts. My parents were working on some revelation that would change technology forever blah. I was eight and in second grade. My mom was tucking me in bed when we heard an alarm go off. I remember my father running into our room and closing the door. While dialing 911 they managed to find us. I hid underneath the bed. These men dressed in black came in and killed my father instantly, with a clean shot between his eyes. Finally, who I'm assuming was their leader came in; he was a tall man with perfectly styled blond hair. I didn't want to see them kill my mom so I laid flat on my stomach, and shut my eyes. There wasn't much space between the mattress and me; luckily I was small and thin. When I heard the mattress squeak and the screams that were ripped from my mother's throat, I knew they were hurting her. When I felt the blade that went through my mother and carve into my back, I couldn't help, but scream out in sadness and pain. A man ducked under I'm sure, but I'm guessing when he saw the blood and the sword, he thought I was dead as well. I heard the sirens blare, and that's when they fled." Emma looked at the rune Harry drew on her back. "Good work. As you can see Harry I didn't die. I lived and at the age of fourteen I killed that tall, blond haired man. That was when my depression was at its peak and I attempted to kill myself. I would have succeeded, if Knox hadn't found me."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you lived by yourself from the age of eight to fourteen?"

"In a sense, yes I did. I remember the police finding me and resuscitating me. I was in a comma for about a year, but when I woke up I was up for foster care. I had no family aside from my parents, my old nanny took me in, but she was never around. One day I couldn't take it anymore, I was so alone. That was the day everything changed. I found Knox, he trained me up and I found myself here a couple years later. That is in the past Harry. Now I only see the task in front of me, and that task includes taking out as many sons of a bitches including Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape."

Harry smirked and said, "You may want to put a top on while you do that."

Emma turned away, "Oh please, like you've never seen a pair."

Harry looked shy at first, "Now's not the time Emma we have a war to fight."

Emma smiled a little. "You're right. Let's get dressed."

Emma and Harry wore what they typically wore when going on a mission. They prepped with temporary drawn runes that would shield them from minor spells. Emma let her black short hair fall all over her face. The runes spilled on her neck to her right eye. Her blues eyes were blazing. She zipped her black vest over her dragon hide shirt. Slipping on her dragon hide boots over her black pants, she artfully hid daggers everywhere. She slipped her wand into her wand holster and bent down in the room Knox once called his. _I fight in your name and honor. _Emma exited to meet smoldering green eyes. Harry wore the same suit stretching his mouth he felt his fangs. "I'm not going to go hungry for months."

Emma couldn't help but laugh "I rather starve then drink their blood."

Harry smirked, "I'm not picky." Really Harry was still adjusting to the idea of being a vampire, especially when his body reacted so humanly. Walking out of the DADA room they saw Ginny. Emma I am ready for orders. Emma smiled.

"Orders: One, defend your loved ones. Two, leave no one alive."

Ginny laughed "Understood. Oh, Luna is on sight and ready to go when called."

Emma and Harry walked out to find Professor McGonagall.

"Harry I was wondering where you were." Harry looked at a battle ready McGonagall, he was impressed to say the least. "Emma you look, well you look exactly how I first saw you, blood thirsty." Emma nodded her head and set up for battle. Harry turned, but was stopped by McGonagall. "Harry, do not forget of the last one. No doubt Nagini will be hidden."

Harry nodded and said, "We're ready for it."

"Good I can feel Hogwarts' wards weaken. Without Dumbledore and my proper instate I feel Hogwarts is about ready to be invaded."

Harry met Emma in the Great Hall, "Good luck. Stay strong."

Harry gave Emma a goodbye.

******

Outside was brisk, slight drizzle could be felt from the sky. Beyond the forest a tremble could be felt. Sinistra looked all around her. The army of auroras, vampires, centaurs, and students astounded her. "Today we unite for a common enemy!" The rain began to pour on them as they shouted with blood thirst. Meanwhile group B waited inside. Harry waited inside, Emma who couldn't wait for the fun stood with group A. Emma had one enemy in mind and that was Bellatrix Lestrange. A sudden crowd burst through the forest. At the head was none other then Voldemort. His scaly skin glimmered in the moonlight. He hissed as he saw Mad Eye, and Sinistra erect a large shield. Voldemort hissed in laughter as he said, "DESTROY THEM!"

Voldemort's army was not to be laughed at. His army outnumbered Hogwarts' by leaps and bounds. Where they lacked in number they made up for in skill. Emma moved as swift as lightening stabbing her victims quickly in the throat. She was making her way to Dolohov when she felt sharp nails cross against her arm. Emma hissed as she turned around and found target number one. "Well, well, well if it isn't you."

Bellatrix gave a twisted smirk. "How's your boyfriend? Oh wait, he's dead isn't he?"

Emma growled loudly. "I'm not here to chat."

"It was fun when we all laughed as he burned on the ground, 'Emma, love, Emma please forgive me.' He shouted, so, so pathetically." Bellatrix stopped laughing and turned serious, "Why didn't you invite me to the funeral?"

Emma heard enough she whispered, "You'll pay." Trembling she shouted, "You'll all fucking pay." She grabbed Bellatrix by the throat; lifting her in the air she crashed her against the ground. Emma continued to bash Bellatrix against the ground till Bellatrix was no more. Surrounding fighters almost stopped to look at the spectacle as Bellatrix had her head and body knocked into her own grave. Blood smeared against Emma's face and hands as she laughed hysterically, between her tears. "I'm going to kill you." She cried.

Voldemort looked at Emma smash his most beloved death eater into the ground till she was a bloody heap. "That wasn't very nice Ms. Blackwood."

Emma stopped and turned around. Licking her hand she lipped, "You're next." In a flash both Emma and Voldemort were gone. Voldemort's power was really something to be feared. He really was one of the most powerful wizards of their time. Killing almost all who approached him, he headed for his targeted enemy. The fight inside was only just beginning; Ginny stood proud and ready for death. Her hand still bandaged from her first encounter with death eaters. Harry smiled through his slight fear. Ron and Hermione stood proudly behind Harry. McGonagall shouted when she saw part of the great hall blow up. George, and many others, was instantly killed as he landed in a crumpled heap in front of Harry. Harry grabbed him and placed a black 'X' on him instantly transporting him to Madame Promfrey. Harry saw the hoard of death eaters and other creatures of the dark. No one was allowed to touch Harry, but Voldemort. He saw Emma in the distance nod her head. Moving quickly he set to call Luna. Luna he's here locate Nagini, she should be heading toward the room of requirement according to the map. Luna ran. It was then Voldemort spotted Harry.

"What do we have here? How you have grown Mr. Potter." Voldemort teased in parsletounge.

"Your time has expired Mr. Riddle." Harry responded.

Voldemort hissed and shouted "Avada Kedavra."

Harry dodged quickly launching a series of strikes surprisingly blocked by Voldemort perfectly. Voldemort grabbed Harry's arm and twisted it, breaking it on the spot. Screaming Harry pulled out his wand, with a series of complex spells he blasted Voldemort across the room. Clutching his heart Harry felt the pull on his magic. _SHIT!_ Voldemort came charging with wand of flame that promised death. It was then he saw Emma run at full speed. She grabbed Harry and pulled him to the side. "Heal for a moment; I can try to hold him off. Check on Luna." Emma faced Voldemort, "It's you and me now."

"Ah yes Miss Blackwood Snape told me so much about you, such a pity about your lover."

Emma sneered, "Where is he?"

"Well Emma I thought you would know he's dead."

"Not Knox, Snape. Where is he?"

"Not that I have to say, but I believe like the coward he is, he should be hiding."

"Well then he will just have to be dealt with later, right now it's you and me." Emma nicked the skin on Voldemort's throat. He lunged backward as it fully healed.

"Your quick, but I'm quicker." Voldemort shouted the deadly, green colored curse. Emma dodged and met the painful end of a curcio. Emma held her tongue as the pain cruised through her body. Voldemort held the curse in fascination. "Yell! I want to hear you scream."

Emma held her tongue to the point where it bled. Voldemort approached and punched Emma clean in the throat, "scream." Emma tried to yell but a burst of blood shot through her punctured throat. Voldemort punched her again in the stomach.

Harry sat in the sidelines; everything seemed to slow down as he slowly saw his friends and loved ones injured or dead. Tonks massacred Fenrir with no remorse as she clutched a dead Lupin in her arms. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley fought off three masked death eaters. He spotted Hermione and Ron defending those who were injured while running around and placing X's on those who were severely injured or dead. Finally his eyes landed on Emma. Her bruised face was almost unrecognizable as Riddle's fist crashed against her face over and over. He felt the medallion against his chest grow hot, and he knew it was time. With rehabilitated energy he charged at Voldemort. He grabbed his throat and punched him across his scaly face. Emma attempted to move a little, but collapsed on the ground. Harry chocked up a little at the sight of her, with renewed anger he clashed once more with Voldemort. "Die Potter," Voldemort yelled.

Harry took his wand out and before Voldemort could fire his spell. Harry stuck his wand in Voldemort's throat and shouted 'Avada Kedavra.' Voldemort's eyes widened as the spell fired from Harry's wand and Voldemort felt his neck burst at the force of the spell.

Everyone and everything stopped. They all stared at Harry clutch Emma for dear life as he wept over her bleeding form. Voldemort was not two feet away where his head dangled to the side. Chaos erupted as enemies attempted to flee. McGonagall shouted in victory as those who were left alive joined her. Harry in his realization that the war was over promptly fainted next to Emma.

******

Days later, Hogwarts was being rebuilt. A memorial was built near the great lake that housed Dumbledore, a memorial for Knox, and a series of marked stones for all the lives that were lost in the battle. Harry was in the recovery wing assisting all the nurses and Madame Promfrey with the patients that were more severely injured which included Emma Blackwood. Harry hovered over Emma as he ran a scan over her body checking on her internal recovery. Hermione and Ron would visit Harry and Emma regularly, keeping a wary Harry company. "I just want her to wake up you know?"

Hermione nodded, "I know Harry we're so sorry we weren't able to help further." Hermione turned around to go check on Ron who was looking after Ginny and his family, as they mourned the loss of George and Percy Weasley.

"Hermione," Harry called.

"Yes Harry?"

"Thank you for being there, for your loved ones, for Hogwarts, and for me."

Hermione smiled and walked away. Emma started to move slightly. Harry was by her side in a second. "Emma."

Her face looked pained for a second, and she opened her eyes to say, "I'm a fucking vampire with missing teeth."

Harry laughed and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"What did you think I would die, because I hate to break it to you Harry, I'm already dead. Meanwhile I'm seriously missing teeth what the fuck."

Harry chuckled and said, "Don't worry they'll grow back soon, really you should have been in a coma for much longer, lucky we're vampires I guess."

Emma looked at Harry, "so I take it you kicked that old man's ass."

"You could say that."

Emma laughed, "I wish he was alive only so I could kick his ass as badly as he kicked mine. Hand me a mirror."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up. Hand me a mirror." Harry handed Emma mirror. She looked at her reflection and laughed. "Dear God I'm hideous." She laughed handing Harry back the mirror.

"Thank God you said it first, because he really messed up your face." Harry laughed with her. Emma's right eye was still cut and swollen shut. She had sickly purple and green bruising all along her left temple and cheek. Her nose was in a cast from being broken in two places. Her bottom lip was completely busted open, and she was missing a canine and a molar. "I mean you're a fucking vampire with one fang." They couldn't stop laughing.

"Take a bloody photo." Harry conjured a camera and took a picture of his bruised face next to Emma completely broken one. "I can't believe you did it Harry."

"No, we did this Emma: Knox, you, and I. We all did this." Emma scrunched her face up at the mention of Knox and looked away.

"I hate that they weren't able to kill him, Snape." Emma growled as she slowly sat up.

"They're still out there aren't they?"

"Voldemort told me he was hiding. Like a bloodhound I will find him."

"I think you should heal first, you know take some time off the whole training, killing thing."

Emma sighed you right, "I'm really tired. I feel like I've been on fast forward since I was eight. How is everyone? Who died?"

Harry looked down and away at the mention of deaths. "There was a memorial built by the Black Lake. I only know of Remus, George, Percy, Dean, and Ginny's still pulling through, Professor Sinistra and many others were brutally injured. I haven't really checked and I really don't want to."

Emma nodded her head, "where's Luna that little daredevil her."

"Here I am" Luna appeared from behind a curtain. "Let me just be the first to say Professor Blackwood you really look particularly beautiful today." Luna chuckled behind her hand.

"Yes, yes I'm revolting. Luna you worked quickly and efficiently. For one I can't thank you enough."

"Yes Luna we all thank you for going after Nagini. With her gone Voldemort was plenty easier to attack, and actually able to die for good this time." Luna smiled.

"How did you do it?"

"Kill Nagini, she was a fighter and I really do hate killing animals. I placed a time slowing spell so she couldn't slither away; finally I used the sword of Gryffindor to kill her. She was quite a fighter and managed to do this to my hand." Luna lifted her hand for them all to see it black and blue almost crippled hand.

"That almost looks like my face." They all laughed at that.

After Emma woke up she began to heal plenty faster. Her throat was completely healed and only added a new scar to her collection. Her face healed beautifully, she glowed with happiness for the first time as everyone around her moved and ran with business she sat and relaxed. Emma was lounging near Knox's memorial tomb. She was savoring the taste of her favorite drink, lemonade.

Harry sat right next to her of the ground. Harry sported green and white sneakers, with a light washed jean, and a crisp, clean, white t-shirt that had green accents. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling Ems?"

"Young, I feel seventeen for the first time in my life. I don't know why. I feel, well like laughing at the absurdity that was my life."

"I feel older, in a good way I feel more mature. Obviously no where near the level of seriousness you were at, but I feel like a mature sixteen year old, respectively."

"I'm glad I met you Harry, you know that right. You're pretty much all I have now."

"You will always have me." Harry grabbed Emma's lemonade and drank it.

Emma shook her head, "Yea mature right?"

Harry smiled widely, "So what now?"

"Let's go home."

"Chicago?"

"No, no, I was thinking a new home, somewhere quiet. I was thinking Forks. Forks, Washington."


	10. A New Home

**A New Home **

Harry and Emma were leaving Hogwarts. They had politely declined McGonagall's request for them to be the Defense against the Dark Arts professors.

The media attention that was brought onto to Harry was overwhelming. Thus his decided to keep his departure hush. Emma was talking with Professor McGonagall as she was granted Merlin First Class honor. Harry received his in a huge public ceremony, where Emma insisted on a small private gathering, seeing as Harry was the famous one.

Emma was packing her things when Harry stormed into her room. "EMMA!"

"What's going on Harry?" Emma asked zipping up her suitcase.

"I found the perfect house."

This was news Emma was actually interested in, "Let me see." Harry gave Emma the pictures of the house. "Harry this is too much."

"Oh shut up. I'm living there too and I think it's nice to have a lot of open space. 'Sides it's my gift to us."

"Harry. It's going to be a bitch to clean up."

"Yea, yea I know, but redecorating will be so much fun."

Emma couldn't help but smile at Harry's enthusiasm. "I suppose your right, I do love redecorating. I hope you're ready because I'm leaving."

Harry and Emma were in McGonagall's office at eleven in the morning, with a surprisingly sleepy Ron, and a worried Hermione. "Harry, you sure you want to leave?"

"I'm very sure Hermione. I need a break from all of this." He said while waving his hands around. "I know we'll keep in contact. I gave you my cell phone number yes?"

"Yes I suppose you did." Hermione nudged Ron.

"Huh? Oh yea, sorry, goodbye mate you know we'll all miss you." Ron hugged Harry with a sheepish look on his face.

Just as Emma was about to enter the fireplace she heard her named called.

"Professor," Ginny and Luna both called. "I'm so glad we caught you."

Luna ran right up to Emma and hugged her tightly. "We're going to miss you Emma." Ginny modeled Luna and hugged Emma as tightly as possible.

"We can visit you right?"

Emma chuckled, "As soon as we settle on a house, which I think may be soon. I will notify you all of the address. Now I have to go or it will I will never make it to Chicago to pack my things there."

The girls waved their final goodbyes to Emma and Harry as they disappeared into the fire.

Remerging in Emma's living room she made way to her bedroom. Harry appeared moments later and slowly walked toward Emma's room. He had never actually been in Emma's room. It was perfectly Emma. It had rich hued burgundy walls. A medium mahogany, four post bed. Hardwood floors and that travelled under a door that remained shut. "Emma, what's in there?"

Emma looked up from throwing things into more suitcases. "In there?" She pointed to the door. "Actually you could help me I have suitcases in there do you mind packing everything that's in there. I'll be in, in a second."

Harry slowly opened the door and lights came on to show the rows and racks of clothes and shoes. Harry's jaw dropped. _Dear God, so many clothes._ There were shirts in an array of colors and dresses, from long, short, and no sleeved. Shoes included sneakers, pumps, and boots to sandals. Emma made her way in, "are you going to stand there or help me? It's called vampiric speed and low-grade magic Harry." Emma moved waving her wand around as suitcases opened and clothes folded themselves neatly. "Harry let's go we can't miss our flight. We are going to have to drive to the airport and Harry I don't know if you've actually driven far in Chicago, but it's going to be a bitch.

"EMMA I think you should slow down." Harry clutched the sides of his leather seat as Emma raced down the expressway.

Emma and Harry made their way toward check in. "One way to Washington."

Harry and Emma sat in first class as they headed toward a new life.

******

Emma entered the home Harry had bought for the both of them. It was big to say the least.

"Harry this is ignorant." Emma dropped her bags in the atrium.

"I think it's perfect."

Harry tried to turn the lights on, but they flickered and blew out. Emma tapped the floor ensuring that it was safe to step on. "As I suspected it needs a lot of work."

Harry clapped his hands together and grabbed his wand in a complex maneuver; he whispered something under his breath. Suddenly the entire house was filled with light.

"Look at that step one already done."

Emma laughed, "Let's explore shall we." Grabbing his arm they explored the entire house.

******

"Alice's having a vision." Rosalie said as she painted her nails.

Jasper moved in to catch her for her inevitable stumble. Edward curiously made his way to the living room to see if it was anything good.

Alice stumbled and joyously said, "It seems that Forks has a few new residents."

******

"DAD," Bella Swan greeted her father at the airport.

"Hey there baby girl." Charlie swan hugged his daughter and twirled her around. "Dear God you have to stop growing." Bella laughed while dragging her dad toward luggage pickup.

Driving down the lone roads Charlie couldn't help but ask, "How's your mother?"

Bella looked out the window gazing curiously through the trees. "Oh you know, living."

Charlie chuckled, "Looks like you won't be the only one new in town." Bella and Charlie looked at the big house where Harry and Emma were standing in front of analyzing. "Let's stop and say hi."

"Dad can't we just go to your house."

"Come on Bella, you have to socialize." Emma froze when she heard a car stop behind them.

"Harry no one is supposed to live around here."

"I know. I have no idea who they are."

Emma cautiously brushed the knife that she kept tucked up the sleeve of her soft, black leather jacket. She kept her black, short hair down and for what Forks was to be she ironically wore black sunglasses. Harry turned around to greet the strangers.

"Hello."

Charlie dragged Bella toward the beautiful pair. "Hello, we're terribly sorry to intrude, but I was picking my daughter up from the airport and I couldn't help, but notice someone had actually bought this house."

Harry offered a most charming smile. "Well Mr. ---"

"Charlie, Officer Charlie Swan, and this here is my daughter Bella Swan."

"Mr. Swan we actually too just came in this morning." Emma decided to the join the welcoming committee. "This here is Emma, Emma Blackwood and I am Harry Potter."

Bella Swan gasped at the beauty that was Emma Blackwood. Immediately Bella knew Emma was the look she wanted to be. "Hello officer."

"Are you two a couple or something?" Bella asked suddenly.

Harry looked at Emma and laughed. "No, no Emma and I are the closest of friends."

"Harry here is my right arm."

Charlie looked of the tattoos that seemed to run all over their bodies. "Those are some interesting tattoos"

Emma chuckled, "Everything that is on us, reflects something important and dear to us." Neither Harry nor Emma liked the way Charlie started to look around. "Well Officer Charlie and Ms. Swan, I'm afraid we have many repairs to accomplish here so you'll have to excuse us."

Charlie understood and turned back around. "Hey are you guys going to school here?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head, before Emma could say no. Waving their goodbyes, Emma glared at Harry, "really Harry, school? Have you ever attended a grade school in your life?"

Harry doubled his glare on Emma, "Yes as a matter of fact I was." Harry remembered all the times he was forced to complete Dudley's homework.

Emma look softened she quickly hugged Harry in a bone crushing hug. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too."

Emma blushed and looked away. _Did I just blush, no. Forgive me Knox._ They ran back into the house to make more arrangements.

"They were really pretty dad." Charlie looked at Emma confused.

"Darling they were nothing compared to you." Bella smiled softly, but she couldn't help but think how attractive Harry is. Running to her room she was really excited to start school, and befriend Emma and Harry.

The next couple of weeks past by in a blur, Emma and Harry registered for school and we're all packed out in a beautiful new home. Emma grunted at she slapped her alarm clock across the room. Being a vampire she didn't need to sleep, but since her body reacted so humanly, she thought it appropriate to rejuvenate her magical core. She took a fast shower and tried to figure out what to wear. She wanted to go casual it was early fall and the temperature outside called for a light jacket. She stepped out of her room in four inch pumps, black cigarette jeans, topping her look off with a bright yellow t-shirt and her soft leather jacket. She kept her short wispy hair down, letting her bangs shield her ice blue eyes. She pulled on her messenger bag and cast a small charm on it to be bottomless. She made her way down the stairs to meet Harry. Harry looked dashing and mysterious. "Well aren't you the charmer as ever Harry."

Harry chuckled, "what this old look." Harry had a pair of dark blue jeans that fit perfectly, casual ankle converses, an emerald t-shirt with a black, hooded, zipper sweater.

"Yes, but you pull it off so well."

"Look at you Ems; you're going to have all the guys dropping on you."

"Let's have breakfast." Together they sat around the breakfast table sipping on their cups of animal blood. "Hey Harry."

"Yes?"

"You know this is temporary right, I can't stop hunting Snape for my revenge."

Harry's green eyes sharpened. "I know."

Emma grabbed her keys and together they drove to school.

Alice couldn't help but jump around in her seat. "Alice! Would you please stop jumping around?"

"Sorry Edward. I'm just so excited."

"True we never really get new students in Forks." Jasper supported Alice.

Rosalie sneered at the couple next to her, "Their just a few new humans, more waste in the school." Emmett turned to give Rosalie a look.

"Come on love, less attention on us for a change, right?"

Their Volkswagen pulled up near a shiny new Audi A8. Alice smiled, "Their already here."

Emma turned off the engine and tried to conceal the tattoos and bruises that decorated her and Harry's bodies. Harry's tattooed hand remained noticeable along with the rune the looked like a cross on his neck that he and Emma shared to suppress their first hunger. Emma's tattoos showed as well, but if her coat came off almost all would be revealed. "Ready?"

Harry rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards Emma, "I think you know the answer to that one."

Emma laughed, "True."

They got out of their car and walked toward the school. There weren't many cars in the parking lot making their arrival less of a show. The Cullens were exiting the car when they all saw Emma and Harry. Rosalie gasped and Alice squealed. Edward couldn't take his eyes off of Emma. _She's beautiful. _Jasper shivered, "Careful I have a feeling the one on the right isn't so nice."

Alice scoffed, "Nonsense, hello."

Harry stopped Emma and turned around. "Hullo there."

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen. You two are new yes?"

Emma's typical cold demeanor was quickly arising. She turned to leave, but Harry stopped her and pulled her into a side hug. "Yes we both are. This here is Emma Blackwood, and I'm Harry Potter."

"Are you from England?"

Emma spoke up, "He is, and I'm not."

Edward couldn't help, but blatantly stare at Emma. Her dark features were the most attractive he had ever seen. Her eyes were entrancing. He could faintly note a few scars on her face and along her neck, along with a most intriguing tattoos. The boy bore the same tattoos, but completely different scars.

"Where are my manners, the big burley one is Emmett Cullen, and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. This here is her brother and my boyfriend Jasper Hale. The brooding one over there is Edward Cullen, and I am Alice Cullen. It's so nice to meet you both.

"Please the pleasure is ours seeing as we're new here."

"Harry we should get inside."

"Indeed, see you all inside."

Once Harry and Emma made their way inside the Cullens broke out in hushed whispers. "They can't be human," Rosalie spoke first.

"I could hear their heart beat and their eye colors were too distinguished." Edward noted.

"The girl she has complex emotions, as does the boy. They are definitely hiding something."

Emmett shrugged it off, "We'll talk it over with Carlisle and Esme about this."

Harry and Emma entered the main office when they spotted none other than, "Bella Swan."

Bella turned around to see a dashing Harry Potter and a scary Emma approach her. "Harry, hi."

Emma walked right past her to the desk for them to sign some emergency contact sheets and to present their emancipation forms. Harry stopped to chat with Bella who was all alone. "Well what is a pretty girl like you doing all alone?"

Bella blushed brilliantly. "Oh my dad was here earlier, but he was called down to the station so it's just me. Emma approached the two with some papers in her hand.

"Here's your schedule." Harry grabbed it and compared it to Bella's.

"This is so exciting we have Biology after lunch together, and English."

Bella smiled, "Great I have a friend in two classes and lunch."

Emma looked away from the pathetic display in front of her. "Emma what classes do you have?"

Emma pulled her schedule out and said, "French III, English, Advanced Trigonometry, Lunch with the two of you, then Biology with the two of you, and finally Gym with you Harry."

Harry paled, "Gym?"

Emma smirked, "that's alright Harry I'm sure he'll let us sit out for today."

"Yea, but I can't forever."

"We'll talk about this at home."

Bella looked confused, "You look athletic."

Harry forgot Bella was there, "Oh that's not it; you see I have a few tattoos and just a few scratches that look unappealing. Emma and I used to um." Harry looked to Emma for help.

"We used to be in a Professional," She paused.

"Rugby team," Harry finished up.

"Rugby," Bella looked a little confused, "must be a rough sport."

"It is."

By this time they could all hear the students in the hallways. "Looks like I'll be in French. I'll see you in lunch Harry. Stay frosty."

Harry gave a brief hug to Emma, and walked out with Bella. Emma was making her way to French in a hurry. Annoyed with all the attention, she kept her face as neutral as possible. Dodging all the students was harder then facing a Death Eater. She entered class just as the first bell rang. Only one other student was already sitting down, analyzing Emma.

Emma walked up to Madame Zabell, "bonjour Madame, Je' suis Emma Blackwood."

"Oui, oui, vous avez votre papier?" Emma presented the sheet her teachers had to sign.

"Merci, prendre tout siege." Free to take any seat she sat all the way in the back. The click of her heels was drowned out by the coming of other students. _Emma. _

Edward saw Emma sit in the back seat by the window. He was attracted to her and he couldn't tell why, and that frightened him. Her blood held no scent, yet from her skin was an exotic smell. Like a rare flower. He wanted nothing more than to taste it. "Hello again," Edward said as he sat next to her.

Emma turned around and looked at him in detail for the first time. "Hello."

"Aren't you warm in that jacket?"

_I'm a bloody vampire, I don't get warm. _"No not particularly." Edward took this as a hint to stop talking and remained silent the rest of class, aside from the occasional snarl at some of the thoughts coming from some of the boys.

Emma went to English and passed by Harry who was still with Bella. _Why is this girl bothering me? Maybe because she's with Harry, no that can't be it. I'm happy for Harry after all we've been through. He needs someone. _Emma brushed past the two in haste.

"Is she always like that?" Bella asked looking back at the stoic beauty that was Emma Blackwood.

"Emma? Yea ever since I knew her she's has a permanent kick ass attitude. She's amazing though I owe my life if not more."

Bella was shocked, "She saved your life in war or something?"

Harry stopped smiling, "Look she has a hard exterior, but she's a fantastic girl, and an incredible friend."

Bella backed off a little, "Sorry, just wondering."

Harry smiled, "no, no why don't you come over after school and see her in a more natural element. I have a feeling you two could be close friends."

Bella smiled, "That would be great," _A chance to be with Harry in his house, so cool. _

Classes went by with such ease. Harry on the other hand was struggling a bit blaming everything on the fact that he's from England. He soon met up with Emma in the cafeteria. "Hey."

"How were classes Mr. 'I'm sorry I'm from England. Some guy asked me if I was with the guy from England."

Harry laughed, "Sorry."

"No, if anything I'm glad you're socializing. You need it. In fact where's Bella?"

"She'll be here soon. Some Mike Newton fellow is accosting her." Emma chuckled.

"Let's go in."

Emma and Harry entered the cafeteria and the whispers started. Due to their vampiric senses they heard just about all of them. Harry stopped by the Cullen's table to say hi to Alice and the others. She wanted to invite them to the table, but Rosalie threatened to leave if she did.

They sat at a table together and politely declined the invitations to others' tables. Bella later joined them; at this point all eyes were on them. Edward glared at Bella. Jasper looked at Edward. _What's wrong?_

_I can't seem to read anyone at that table's minds. _Jasper's eyes widened for a moment. Alice looked at the two of them, "What are you guys talking about?"

"I'll tell you later Alice, I rather tell everyone at once." Edward said at he picked at his food disgusted.

Harry and Emma were able to eat in small amounts, but the food was disgusting anyway.

Biology was the biggest class. Harry and Emma entered and tried to sit together, but all the seats were taken. Emma looked at the teacher like the scenario was preposterous. "Ah yes sorry kids, Ms. Blackwood why don't you sit with Angela there in the back." He pointed to the girl raising her hand. "Mr. Potter you could sit with Jessica, by the windows, and Ms. Swan, sit next to Mr. Cullen."

Edward's eyes grew as Bella approached him. _Her smell, it's completely overwhelming. _

Both Harry and Emma noticed Edward's tense stance. Harry gave Emma a look. Class passed with a ready to attack Emma and Harry, a tense Edward who started to growl, and a wary Bella. After class Edward ran out quickly followed by Harry and Emma. Emma grabbed Edward by his shirt and slammed him against a wall. "What's your problem?"

Edward eyes tripled in size. In a second Emma was flanked by Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. "Let's not cause a scene here," Harry said from behind them all. "Ems let's go to gym before students filter out." Emma let go of Edward and worked her way between Alice and Jasper.

Harry and Emma headed toward the Gym, but they could hear The Cullen's whispers behind them. "Edward how did she manage to grab you," Rosalie quietly asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling their not so human."

Edward cautiously entered the changing room to find no sign of Harry Potter. Harry and Emma were in the coach's office getting their uniforms.

Emma sneered at the uniforms, typical shorts and Spartans t-shirt.

"Just try to change quickly." Emma gave Harry an encouraging nudge.

Emma entered the changing rooms to see two girls giggling. Emma paid them no heed and opened her locker. Removing her shirt she couldn't help but smile at her arm. _Knox, I need your presence here._ Emma put on her shirt. It exposed her numerous tattoos; one that trailed from her thumb toward her arm, and the black band that bore Knox's name. Emma gathered her hair into a pony tail exposing her final tattoo of a cross that was her oldest rune on her neck. Angela, the girl from her Biology class approached her. "Are those real?"

Emma looked away and quietly whispered, yes.

Putting on her shorts, she was about to walk out in her pumps. "Shit."

"I have some extra shoes, I usually have some in my locker, but I wore gym shoes today so I have two pairs."

Emma smiled slightly and said thanks. They were a little big. Emma secretly transfigured them to her size. _Remember to change them Emma. _

Walking out she spotted Harry and immediately went next to him. Harry was in the same boat as Emma, the tattoos, the scars, the stares.

The coach came out and said, "Good God, your bodies are temples, not art studios." Some of the students laughed, but shut up as Emma's blue eyes settled on them. _I still got it._

Edward couldn't stop looking at Emma in curiosity. _She's too strong to be human. They look so out of place in those uniforms. _Emmett was talking with Rosalie about the same thing as they waited on the bleachers for Edward. "Stupid human thinking she could just grab Edward like that, I should rip her throat out," Rosalie hissed.

Emmett tried to calm her down, "Relax Rose, think of how you liked her clothes earlier." Rosalie snarled.

Emma awkwardly played dodge ball with the other students. Her insecurities were jumping her all at once and she felt like she was drowning. She felt distant from Harry, and she missed Knox terribly. Emma stepped in front of a ball and purposely removed herself from the game. She got dressed and left the changed shoes on a bench in front of Angela's locker. For the first time in years Emma stepped out for a cigarette. _I hope these still have the same affect. _She lit a lone cigarette she carried in her pocket and breathed in heavily. She felt someone sit next to her as she exhaled the smoke.

"If you don't like it here we'll leave."

Emma felt like crying, she felt like ripping her hair out and running through the trees. "I like it. It's just I miss him so much you know."

Harry pulled Emma into a tight hug. "I know Ems. I do to."

Emma pressed her palms into her eyes. "What's wrong with me? It's like it's never enough."

Harry looked confused for moment.

"I've been training and fighting for so long I don't even know what to do when I'm not doing one or the other" Emma sucked on her cigarette again.

Harry understood perfectly. "Ems I feel like I've been in war forever too. It's not going to be easy, but we need to relax for a little while."

"I feel like I'm not finished, like I didn't do enough for him. I feel like I need to see him again to tell him how much I love him. To thank him for how much he did for me. I have no right laugh and smile."

Harry forced Emma to look at him, "Don't say that Emma, like you told me a long time ago you think you're the only one who lost someone. You and I both don't need pity. We're two badass mother fuckers with terrible luck." Emma laughed at that.

"Oh God we do have the worst of luck don't we." Emma and Harry both heard the bell ring signaling the end of the day.

"Come on we have to go to the main office and turn these slips in." Harry dragged Emma up as she tossed her cigarette on the ground.

They left their slips of paper with the big lady behind the counter the made their way to the parking lot. Upon exiting they saw the Cullens waiting for them by their car.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Emma shouted, her annoyance level growing to an exponential level. Harry put a calming hand on her shoulder. Alice was about to answer when all vampires heard growling coming from Edward Cullen. Harry turned around to see Bella Swan standing behind them.


	11. Developing Relationships 101

**Developing Relationships 101 **

Bella Swan looked nervous when all eyes zoomed in on her. Harry smiled, "Bella right on time."

Emma looked confused for a moment, "Is she coming over?"

"Yea sorry about that I invited her over for a cozier setting. Is that okay?" Emma shrugged her indifference. She quickly turned around to the growling Edward and shot him a death look. The Cullens looked to each other in understanding.

Alice looked at Edward and thought, _there is no way she could hear you growling unless she had unnatural hearing. _Edward quickly nodded and thought, _I have to get away from this girl or I'm going to attack her. _

Edward bumped against Emma and stormed toward their car. Alice smiled brightly and said, "We were just hoping to talk a bit more, but I see you both are busy. Bye."

Alice and Jasper both left quickly followed by Emmett and Rosalie who looked like she wanted to spit at Emma's face. Emma walked right past her toward the car. "So Bella do you need a ride, or do you have a car?"

Bella looked at her old beat up pick up truck. "I have a car." Bella struggled to keep with Emma who was racing the wind down the street. She soon stopped at a completely different house from earlier.

"How did you two change this house so quickly?"

Harry swore under his breath, "magic."

Emma laughed, "Yea the magic of amazing contractors, from Seattle."

Bella just smiled as she stepped into a beautiful foyer. The floor was a checkered black and white tile. The walls were deep burgundy red, with mahogany accents. A huge vase of flowers sat a table that led to a large stair case. "Please Bella follow me to the kitchen, I'll make us some hot chocolate."

Bella agreed to that and followed Emma to the kitchen. There, she was even more impressed. The kitchen felt like it was larger than her living room and kitchen combined. There was a large island in the middle with two sinks on each side. They had stools on one side of the island and dishwashers on the other. They had French doors that lead to a garden she was afraid to step out to, where a small table stood with a bowl of apples in the middle. Emma placed a small pot on the stove and began chopping some chocolate. "Aren't you going to use a packet or something?"

At that moment Harry stepped in and said, "Forget it. Emma loves to cook." Bella smiled when Harry came into the room. He sat right next to Bella on one of the stools. "Make that three cups Ems."

Emma smiled and stirred some of the chocolate in. "So Bella you're new to Forks like us, where did you come from?"

"Oh I came from Phoenix. My parents are divorced so I recently came to live with my dad as my mom goes off with her new husband." Harry nodded listening to every word.

"It must be nice."

Bella looked confused, "What do you mean, my parents being divorced?"

"No not that, that's rubbish, but you know having parents." Emma hummed her agreement.

Bella looked shocked, _that's right they live alone together. _"Is it okay if I ask where your parents are?"

Harry assured Bella that is was alright and answered, "Dead."

Bella gasped and quickly apologized. Emma laughed and hit Bella gently on the forehead with a wooden spoon. "He said he was okay with answering, it's not like you killed them." She handed Bella the cup of coco, along with Harry's. Emma quickly went to the fridge to take some frozen shortbread dough out. "I'll make us some cookies too." Bella wanted to politely decline that is was too much, but how one can say no to cookies with hot coco.

"How about yours Emma, your parents I mean."

Emma was cutting out some lady fingers when she said, "Dead."

Bella hissed as the hot chocolate burned her tongue. "Oh."

Harry clapped his hands together and said, "Let's change the somber mood. So Bella what are your hobbies? You know one of Emma's. What's one of yours?"

Bella thought for a second, "I don't know. I like quiet, you know, like thinking and writing. I love music and art. What are yours Harry?"

Emma smiled secretly. Harry rested his chin on his hand. "Well let's see. I like," Harry was unsure how to phrase Quidditch in muggle terms so he said, "catch."

"Catch?" Emma outright laughed.

"Don't laugh I'm serious, I love to catch fast objects." Bella laughed as well.

"You know what that's okay because I said thinking. Emma, do like anything else or just cooking?" Emma thought for a second.

"I like to fight and train too."

Bella surprisingly didn't look surprised. "So do you fight well?" Harry snickered at the question.

"Yea some would say I'm fair."

Harry looked incredulous at that comment. "Fair? Emma you're horrifying you know that right?"

Emma shot Harry a look that said shut up. Bella looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can you teach me some fighting stuff sometime?"

Emma looked surprised at the request. "Sure as long as you promise to never call it fighting stuff."

Bella laughed "yea I promise." The day was waning and Bella's visit was nothing but good humor for Harry and Emma.

"She's not that bad." Emma said as she closed the door.

"I thought you would say something like that."

"Well sorry the way she was so shy and clingy I didn't quite like her, but she's alright."

Harry and Emma sat in the living room which had a small plasma TV with a large grand Piano in the corner. Hardwood floors with a big oriental carpet, with soft brown leather couches. The walls were a rich toffee with great red curtains that hung from the tall ceilings. Just wrapping up their homework Harry headed off to bed. "I'll see you tomorrow Ems."

"Alright I'm going to stay up and watch some telly." It was well into the night when Emma decided to go to sleep. With the lights off she made her way to her bedroom. Her walls were chrome grey, with neutral white accents where she felt suited the atmosphere that was Forks. Changing into boxer shorts and a t-shirt she drew her curtains. If her natural instincts weren't so in tune she would have screamed. Instead Emma opened her French doors and jumped out of her balcony in a flash. She drew a knife that she grabbed off her night table. Edward Cullen froze as he saw Emma approach him from her window. He finally moved as Emma landed in the tree branch he was just sitting on. Emma gave him no time to move she launched again and threw him on the ground. Her fists flew almost too fast for Edward to block. He struggled to keep up with her speed. Emma's blade managed to knick Edward's cheek and he grew nervous that Emma just might kill him. He tried to flee, but Emma kept grabbing his leg when he tried to run. Just when he managed to dodge her blade he would try to dodge her fist. Finally he thought enough was enough and he grabbed her wrist, but Emma used his grip to throw him over her head right through her front window. Edward was sure he would be killed when he met murderous, verdant eyes. Emma casually walked through the window. Edward could hear the glass crunch beneath her bare feet as she approached him, knife still in hand.

"Please I'm terribly sorry."

Harry stopped Emma from attacking once more. "I'm going to ask you once, and you better answer honestly or I'll let Emma here ruin your face. What are you doing here?"

Edward was completely unsure of what to say. "I was I was." Emma slowly moved forward. "Wait, please. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of you, Emma."

"What?"

Harry raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Yea this is definitely between you and Emma. I'm going back to sleep."

Emma stood there unsure of what to do. She grabbed Edward's hand and helped him up. "What the hell do you mean you were hoping to catch a glimpse of me?"

"Look I'm sorry, if I could just go home I will never come back, I promise."

Emma looked apologetic. _He could have been out there for hours and it is like 3 in the morning. _"I'm sorry, I need a drink. You want one?"

Edward was unsure of what to do, "um, sure," _I'll just throw it up later. _Emma went into the kitchen. Edward took the second to look around the beautiful house. _Esme would love to paint this house. _He spotted some pictures that hung on the wall going up the stairs as he stood in the foyer. He saw one that looked really old with a bunch of people didn't recognize. He followed the pictures up the stairs till he ended at one of what he was assuming was Emma and Harry recently. Emma was smiling brightly as she pointed to a missing canine. Her face was completely messed up along with Harry's. _Wait, that's a fang. She's missing a fang, that finalizes it she's not human, and Harry definitely knows._

Emma shouted, "Oi, get your stalking ass down here." Edward came running down the stairs afraid that Emma might attack him again. "Here."

Emma handed him a cup of what looked like, "What is this?"

"It's blood stupid. Isn't that what you drink?" Edward's jaw almost fell to the floor. "Wait did you actually think that we don't know what you are. After you talked to us, after I touched you, and after that little show out there, yea you're definitely a vampire."

"Wait so are you a vampire too then?"

"So see I just have this cup of blood in my hand to fit in." Harry laughed as he came down the stairs.

"Emma I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"I thought you went to bed."

Edward had to ask, "Okay so if you two are vampires then how come you have such distinctive eye color and I can hear your heart beating."

Emma wasn't sure as to whether or not she should tell him. Rubbing her chin she thought nothing of it. "It's because Harry here is a wizard and I am a witch, magic pumps through our heart and veins."

Edward backed toward the door a little. Both Harry and Emma noticed. "Relax obviously we aren't that great based off of that picture you saw up there."

"Yea your face was fucked up, what happened?"

Harry looked outside the broken window to see the singing birds, "That is a long story, what I really want to know is why you wanted to see Emma so badly." He said as he rubbed his hands together.

Edward looked behind him at the door and took a sip of the blood. "Well I was curious; your looks are unnaturally beautiful, like a magazine. I wanted to see you again, because you smell amazingly exotic to me."

"Oh look at that." Harry chuckled.

"Edward I am beyond flattered, I do on the other hand think there was a more appropriate time to sniff me, but more importantly I don't think it's me who you're attracted to."

Edward tilted his head in thought, "I think you're right, because your rejection isn't completely breaking my dead heart."

_You're obviously attracted to the blood of a certain girl who you were growling at earlier. _"I think your mate is close by though."

"I think I should leave." Edward made for the door and politely let himself out. As he was about to run he heard Emma shout, "You could have just left through this gaping hole in my house." He saw Emma pull out a stick of wood and mutter something as the glass slowly repaired itself. Emma felt only slight discomfort as the glass pulled itself from the soles of her feet and repaired the window. Initially Edward didn't believe they were magical, but as he fled at full speed he was mortified by the entire evening.

Emma entered the house and she wrapped her arm around Harry. Together they made their way up the stairs when Harry asked, "Why did you tell him?"

"Because he's a vampire he should know about the magical community. It's not a secret amongst his kind. We're not a secret, only to muggles. It doesn't make us any less strong or give them anymore of an advantage. It is what it is."

Harry nodded his head. "I couldn't agree with you more."

******

Edward ran straight home. He could see the first morning rays of the sun. That was quickly overshadowed by the clouds in the sky. He ran straight through the door and called his family down. "They're magical vampires." Esme ran over to her son, inquiring about his disheveled look.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Carlisle asked, while casually making his way down the stairs

Edward looked around he saw a suspicious Rosalie, a surprised Alice, an indifferent Jasper and Emmett. "I ended up on their property while I was out hunting. I decided to look through one of their windows, but all the curtains were shut."

Emmett laughed, "So you were basically peeping in on them." Carlisle shot him a look, but Jasper and Alice couldn't help but chuckle.

"Continue son, you are of course talking about the new boy and girl at your school right?"

"Yes, the girl's, Emma's, skin smelled exotic to me, and I wanted to smell it more." Carlisle and Esme's eyes widened. "It's okay she saw me sitting on the tree outside of her closed window." Now Emmett and Jasper were outright laughing.

"So let me just get this straight," Emmett started, but was abruptly shut up by Rosalie.

"So she jumped straight through her window with a knife in her hand and attacked me. That, Esme, is why I look like this."

"Oh my goodness are you alright, she didn't hurt you did she?"

"She managed to knick my cheek, it ended when I tried to fight back. She ended up tossing me through her window. That was when Harry stopped her."

"Sounds like you've had a rough night, seeing as how you got beat up by a girl." Jasper said.

"Ohhh," Emmett said as he high fived Jasper.

"I'm sure you two would have struggled as well."

Carlisle was a little concerned about one thing, "You said they were magical?"

"I did, they told me as if it weren't strange. I of course didn't believe them, but as I was returning, she pulled out a thin piece of wood and waved it around. Sure enough the window was piecing itself back together."

Alice squealed in delight, "They can do magic?" Her demeanor suddenly darkened, "Doesn't that make them a threat?"

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were suddenly on guard. "No I firmly believe they are friendly. It seems like they went through some serious trauma before arriving. I was looking at some of their pictures that hung on their wall. One that looked extremely recent was of Emma pointing to a missing fang, her face was a bloody mess, and Harry's didn't look any better. They used that picture to tell me that they were in fact able to be beaten."

"We need to meet them as soon as possible; if they have intentions of living here there is a treaty that they will have to cooperate with." Esme nodded her agreement.

"We will have to contact the werewolves."

Rosalie hissed her distaste, "So they are vampires right?"

"I am certain. Their magic's what's flowing through them. That, supposedly, is what makes them look and act almost completely human."

"So there's a whole world out there that we just weren't aware of?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle answered, "Well, I had an idea that wizards existed, but they do keep themselves incredibly hidden. On top of that they are really prejudiced, according to the Volturi. In fact there was a Vampire who was at one point a wizard, but upon his death, his magic died with him. I can't for the life of me remember his name."

Alice looked like she was struggling to hold something in, "Edward, could you mentally project the magic in my mind. I really want to see some magic."

Edward smirked, "Aside from being completely foreign, it was cool."

Alice saw how Emma stepped out the hole and fixed the window. Her eyes grew really wide and she smiled. "Carlisle, do you think they will cooperate with the treaty."

"They will have too, if not we have to expel them. We simply cannot have something that strong and unknown run around without boundaries and protection for this family."

Esme approached her husband and hugged his arm. He looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her. "I propose we make a friendly approach today after you all go to school.

******

Meanwhile, in a quite café in France, stood two men speaking in hush whispers, "We have to find Harry Potter before they have the chance. Without finding them I fear for the wizarding world. This can get out of hand if he comes back."

I don't understand who, who could have done this. It had to have been from the inside. All I can say is whoever did it, will suffer a death worse then that of Professor Knox's, at the hand of Emma Blackwood."

"In that you are correct Draco, but now we have to find out where they have gone and you and I both know who to go to."

"I know Severus, the only one who will not immediately attack us, Ginny Weasley."

******

Emma pulled into the parking lot of forks high school. _Day number two._ The day went akin to the first. Rumors and gossip were in the air, fortunately Bella and Harry integrated into the school better then Emma had, which didn't bother her. Emma was in French when Edward first communicated with her. "I want to apologize about yesterday again. I want you to believe me when I say that I never do anything like what I did yesterday. In fact I think you're the first person I talk more then just a few sentences, aside from my family." Emma just nodded her head.

"That's alright really. I miss sparing I invite you to spar with me anytime you like. I need to keep up with my training. I will be teaching Ms. Swan, but you and I both know I can't fight with her. As for Harry I know him too well at this point, and have taught him much of how he fights. You and your family on the other hand I have no idea what your fighting styles are like and I would love to fight with you."

Edward looked surprised at the offer. "I suppose that would be alright, as long as Bella isn't there. It baffles me as to why I can't read her mind. I see her and I just want to attack her and drain her dry."

Emma shrugged, _because she's your mate. _"Oh I don't know why you don't get one of these." Emma pointed to the cross tattoo on her neck. "It will suppress your hunger I promise."

"I've been a vampire for ages, this is." Edward drew a blank as what to say.

Emma smirked and said, "A different kind of hunger maybe?"

Edward looked curious at the comment. "It's a possibility. I have to get away from here. I don't want to get close to the human. I'll kill her I know it, because I'm the monster."

Emma scoffed and turned away, "If you think you're the monster what the fuck does that make me, the devil?" Edward just shook his head and turned away.

The day went on normally, and Edward Cullen wasn't present for lunch, Biology, or Gym. Bella looked slightly disappointed that Edward wasn't in Biology, but he was replaced by Harry for the day. Harry clicked with Bella and even though Emma didn't mind Bella. She would stomp on the bile that would rise in her throat when they would laugh together, when they would walk together, and when they would talk about something that when on in some class Emma wasn't in. Emma would brush off any feeling blaming it on the fact that she felt Harry was the only 'family' she had left.

She felt like having another cigarette. After she 'accidentally' got hit by a dodge ball she went out for a smoke. She leaned against a wall since she was wearing a grey, cap sleeved dress with a pencil skirt bottom. She adjusted her black clincher belt and decided to sit down. She crossed her legs and breathed out the waft of smoke. She thought about her life and found that she was digging the heel of her four inch peep toe bootie into her leg. She stared as is pierced her leg, and the blood slowly trickled down.

"You're going to fail gym you know."

Emma's bangs fell in her eyes when she turned to see who was talking to her. Emma took another drag from her cigarette. "That's funny because you're going to fail at life if you don't realize you like Bella Swan by now." Edward would have said the same thing about Emma and Harry, but he didn't know Emma was feeling something for Harry aside from intense friendship, Emma didn't even know it yet.

Edward sighed, "You know cigarettes will kill you."

Emma blew the smoke in the air, looked at Edward, and started laughing. "I think you're right."

Edward sat next to her and took a cigarette from her. "I have never smoked one in my life."

"I don't think it's going to have an effect on you. I have my magic that helps me simulate a human body, but you, you're just dead."

Edward shrugged and took Emma's lighter. Together they sat in silence as few minutes before the bell passed. "I wanted to tell you that my family and I are going to visit you today."

"Oh?"

"Yes there are vile creatures that live around here that we have made a treaty with. We are going to have to revive that treaty to include you and Harry."

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Sounds serious."

"Not really, not if you just cooperate."

"That's the thing; I'm not one for cooperating. I'll let Harry deal with it."

Edward chuckled, "I suggest you keep an eye on Rosalie. I dare say you have been the only one to rival her in fashion since her becoming a Cullen."

"Thanks for the tip." The bell finally rung and Edward threw the cigarette in a puddle of murky water.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yea nice change that you're actually notifying me," Emma said as she too threw her cigarette.


	12. Meetings and Treaties

**Meetings and Treaties **

Emma casually waved her goodbye to the Cullen family as Harry approached. "Ducked out of gym again today?"

"I don't quite fancy gym."

Harry chuckled, "I think I can tell. Oh before I forget I will be going down to La Push today there's a beach there and a few people from school are going to go. Want to come?"

"I will if you can name two people, aside from you and Bella that I would know."

Harry thought for a moment, "Um, Angela." Emma raised one finger. "And uh, alright I'll take that as you don't want to go."

"Bingo. We will be having important guests in the house later today and I expect you to be there, it involves the lands here."

"Of course, if I'm not, make the decisions, I know you're more capable then I am."

Emma gave Harry a dry look, "Make sure that you are Harry, I don't want you loosing focus on important situations."

Harry looked out the window as the trees zoomed by "I understand." Emma got to the house to see a familiar beat up pick up truck. "Bella, sorry, as you can see I just got home. I'll be out in a minute." Emma nodded her head toward Bella, and entered the house.

As Harry said goodbye he closed the door. Emma stood in the foyer, alone. _Its fine, I'm glad he can finally have a teenage life. God knows we've never had one. I'm happy for him. _Emma went to the basement which was almost complete, an almost perfect replica of her basement back home. She wasn't going to stop training on this vacation; she had to keep practicing her magic, and her fighting. She grabbed some work out clothes and began to box. It was two hours later when Emma heard the doorbell ring. _Six o'clock, Harry isn't here. It's sort of early I suppose. _

Emma had just come out of the shower and was sporting metallic flats with her favorite electric blue t-shirt, and a pair of dark jeans.

Opening the door it was the whole clan of Cullens. "Good evening, please come in." Emma let the door open and gestured through.

Esme looked around and said, "You have such a lovely home."

"Thank you Harry bought this house when it was, well, what looked like a used bomb shelter. I particularly love it for the tall ceilings and large windows." Alice looked around and saw the pictures that were going up the stair case. Emmett kept his laugh in when Emma mentioned the windows. "Would you all like to sit in the living room; I also have a rather large dining room through there that I have yet to use?"

Carlisle focused in on Emma, "We'll we have the other side of the treaty coming soon, so I suppose we should sit in the dining room upon their arrival for the mean time I supposed the living room is fine."

"Perfect can I offer anyone refreshment?"

Jasper whose eyes slightly darkened said, "I'll have one, thank you." The Cullens sat in the lush living room as Emma went to retrieve the packets of blood from her basement fridge.

"This home is really big, deceiving from the outside." Esme couldn't stop looking around.

"I agree" Carlisle said as he looked at Edward who was eyeing the grand piano.

"Can you play Edward?" Emma said as she entered the living room with two glasses of deep red Merlot colored liquid.

Handing one over to Jasper who thanked her again, she made way for the small violin that stood next to the piano. "I am a music junky myself, but I have to admit I only bought the piano for looks."

Edward got up and said "do you mind?"

"Not at all, you will be the only action this Piano will get." Emma sat next to Alice, who couldn't stop staring at Emma in wonder. Emma ignored the pixie like girl in order to hear Edward play. As soon as his fingers hit the first couple of keys Emma was in a trance. Edward played a beautiful song he composed years ago. At the end Emma could only stand and applaud. "That was fantastic. How long have you been playing?"

"Let see here 1918, its 2009, ninety-one years."

Emma laughed, "When were you born?"

"1901 in Chicago Illinois," Edward said.

"No kidding. I was born 1992 in Chicago."

"Aw so you are permanently seventeen as well."

"You are correct." Emma sat back down, this time next to Edward. Carlisle was about to inquire about her magic when the doorbell rung.

"Please excuse me." Emma went to answer the door. "May I help you?" There was a group of huge muscular men. "Not of course that I mind."

"Ah you must be the new vampire in Forks, charming."

"You lot must be the other side of this treaty. Please come in." They entered to see the Cullens standing in the foyer. "Let's all make our way to the dining room, please follow me." Emma slid two doors apart and revealed an extremely elegant dining room. There was a mural painted on the ceiling of Knox, Emma and Harry, with surrounding images of their life together. A large chandelier hung in the center where a long table stretched down the room. "Take any seat you like. Can I offer you boys a beverage perhaps? I'm assuming you don't drink blood."

"There's that wit again," Billy said. "I don't suppose you have beer."

Emma smiled, "I have Chimay, will that do?"

"That will do just fine thank you. Sam will you have the same?"

Sam Uley nodded his head as he looked at Jacob. "I have a soda if you have any."

"Pepsi okay," Emma asked. Jacob just nodded his head. "Will the rest of the wolves outside my house like anything?"

Sam growled slightly, "their fine."

"I'll be back in a moment then." Edward and Jacob both got up to offer Emma assistance. Emma smiled a politely declined, "I'll be fine thank you."

As soon as Emma left Billy started talking, "is she alone or is there more."

"There's another one, a boy." The Cullen clan nodded their heads. "Now as for how we will include them I don't know."

"I suppose the same way as we include other cold ones."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed at Sam. "This is not our home or yours; I suggest we keep everything civil here." Carlisle said calmly.

Billy took out his copy of the treaty from his wheelchair pocket. The Cullens presented there's. "Seems like the only one missing a copy is me." Emma said entering with wine classes and cans. She placed the Chimay bottles in front of Sam and Billy along with frosty glasses, a can of Pepsi with a glass by Jacob. Finally she placed a large wine jar filled with deep red blood in front of the Cullens with wine glasses. "Now I think some introductions need to be made."

Carlisle nodded and started, "This is my beautiful wife, Esme Cullen, and our children, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice Cullen. I am Carlisle Cullen the head of the coven." Emma nodded and turned toward Billy.

"This here is my son Jacob Black, and my first in command Sam Uley. Finally I am Billy Black the head of this tribe."

"That concludes that. I am Emma Blackwood first Merlin class. I suppose ex-professor of Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts school of Magic and Wizardry. Unfortunately there should be another person here. He is late." Emma crushed the napkin in her hand. "No matter I will represent the two of us. So how do we go about this treaty and what does it entail."

"Well basically anything down in La Push and on is Black territory, anything north is legit hunting ground for you vampires."

Emma nodded in understanding, "Ah yea I already see a problem. My companion, I should say is actually down at La Push beach right now with a few friends. Is there anyway we can perhaps change that."

Billy shook his head, "Nope it has been that way for years and it won't change."

Emma looked disappointed, "Carlisle, do you have any restrictions you would like to apply?"

"No, you may travel where ever you like on these northern grounds." Emma smiled brightly.

"In that case I only have to reason with you Mr. Black. What would you like to trade for admittance into La Push grounds?"

Billy Black was not a mean man, in fact he was a very reasonable leader, but when it came to the protection of his pack there was little he wouldn't do. "You're not just a vampire correct?"

"Correct." Emma called her wand, and banished the empty bottle of Chimay and conjured another.

Alice jumped a little. "That was so cool." Emma smiled.

"I'll allow you onto La Push grounds, if, you bring no trouble to it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't think we didn't know about wizards did you?"

"It's not exactly a secret amongst your kind."

"Well, I know all about the war down there, and I know very well who that boy is. I also knew that man up there." Billy pointed to the white haired teal eyed man next to Emma.

Emma's eyes instantly narrowed. "Speak ill of him and I'll have your tongue." Emma stood as Jacob and Sam stood with her.

"Calm down." Sam and Jacob instantly sat. "I knew him years ago. There was a terrible accident with my wife, Sarah, when Jacob here was too young to remember. Alex Knox happened to be there. He offered me all the assistance he could including the offer to change her. I'll never forget him or his generosity."

Emma looked away, ashamed of the tears that wanted to escape her eyes. "He died. He was the love of my life and he died. I died with him that day, and became a vampire." Billy Black shook his head in sadness.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be, I will finish my revenge soon enough." Emma's ice blue eyes grew colder.

"I will make an exception with the two of you, for him." Emma smiled her gratitude.

"In return anything we can do to help, call on us. That goes for everyone. We are here on neutral terms, never with the Volturi, and not with the minister of magic, we are here on vacation. And so this is how it shall be." Emma pointed her wand toward the contract and stamped her magic. "Now if all business is concluded, would anyone like to stay for dinner?"

Billy Black politely declined and said he had to go back. Emma smiled and led him and his tribe toward the door. "Thank you for coming Mr. Black."

"Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Blackwood."

Emma waved goodbye and saw the Cullens sitting patiently at the dining room table. "Would you all like to stay and chat, I still have to wait for Harry."

Carlisle agreed, and began to talk with Emma a little more on the wizarding world. Emma further explained the war that Harry was involved in and how Emma came to be involved. She led them all to the stairs where she had built a timeline of her and Harry's life escalating up the stairs. "So you can see this is Harry and his parents. This one over here is me and my parents. Here are the newspaper clippings of the day I killed my parent's murderers. They never caught me."

Carlisle gave his wife a look. Edward tagged along while the rest of the Cullens waited in the living room. "This here was when I first met Knox." The same picture Harry saw in Emma's home in Chicago. "This up here is Harry with his friends back at Hogwarts, Hermione, and Ron. Finally, these here are the most recent. This was after the war where Voldemort was finally defeated. He beat the living shit out of me. It was brilliant. Harry finally delivered the final blow to Voldemort while he was distracted punching my face in. That was where I got this throat scar." Edward looked away.

"How can you look at that?"

"It reminds me of my weaknesses, and my follies."

Carlisle nodded his head in respect as Esme looked away. "So I hear Rosalie likes clothing." Rosalie heard her name and quickly came to the stairs.

"Alice does too."

"Well why the two of you don't follow me." Emma led them up the stairs and toward two big doors. Rosalie looked down to Edward and waved him up. Edward shook his head in disagreement and thought; _this is all girl stuff to me._ Emma opened the doors to her room. Rosalie looked around and fell in love. The chrome walls, and white accents thrilled her. Emma opened a small door, and the lights went on.

Downstairs everyone heard the scream that emanated from Emma's room. In a flash all the Cullens were upstairs. Emmett and Edward all groaned when they saw Emma's closet. "It's amazing." Rosalie twirled through the rows of clothes. "What size are you?"

Emma walked up to Rosalie and whispered, "It doesn't even matter I can configure any size." Rosalie gravitated toward a beautiful pair of Chanel pumps. Patent leather with gold chains swirling down the heel. The Chanel logo stood right in the middle. Rosalie looked toward Emma in an inquiring tone. "Go right ahead."

Rosalie slipped of her pump and slipped her foot into the shoe, "it's a little big." Emma took her wand out and the shoe immediately configured to her foot size. Alice jumped in delight.

"That was awesome."

Alice looked at all of Emma's dresses. "These are beautiful."

They were all returning to the foyer when Harry came through the door. It was nine o'clock and Emma gave Harry a death look. Edward could smell Bella on his skin and started to growl. Emma could smell it too. "I think we should go." Carlisle said as he moved toward the door.

Emma smiled and said, "Sorry, thank you all for coming feel free to stop by anytime."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Emma waved them goodbye and shouted "see you in school tomorrow Edward."

Edward looked back in sadness and entered the car. Emma shut the door and faced Harry Potter. "Where the hell have you been? I thought I told you we were having guests didn't I."

"I'm sorry Ems. I was having a really good time at La Push." Harry was taken back a year ago when Emma first started to train him, being reprimanded.

"Harry I counted on you, there was a treaty that needed to be signed with the werewolf tribe from La Push, the territory you were just in." Emma stormed past Harry into the kitchen.

Harry followed her, "I'm sorry Emma. Was it taken care of?"

"Yes it was, but Harry I can't believe you. I was all alone, with a tribe and a coven. If they had all decided to attack me what the fuck could I have done?" When there's company there's danger, and you didn't care."

"Emma, it's not that I didn't care and I am sorry. I don't know what to tell you."

"That you literally knew that you had to be somewhere and that it was important, but you didn't care enough to call, or to be here, that at that moment you had rather been with BELLA SWAN THAN ME!" Emma punched the wall and her fist went right through. "I don't even want to look at you. I need to go; I'll be back when I feel like it."

Emma stormed out of the house through the garden, while Harry stood in the kitchen alone.

Emma ran out into the forest were she spotted none other then Edward Cullen. Emma was still shaking from anger and she didn't quite feel like talking. "What are you doing out here?" Edward asked as he jumped down from the tree he was sitting on.

"Nothing Harry and I had a fight so I marched out before I beat him to death."

"Good thing we left then."

"You could say that."

"I too wasn't feeling well; her scent was all over him."

"I know, it bothered me too," Emma said while sitting at the base of the tree.

"I have question? Why can't I read your minds?"

Emma looked at Edward in understanding, "So that's your gift. Well Mr. Mind Reader, I am a trained occlumens."

"What's that?"

"It's basically an art not all wizards and witches can do. You train your mind to build a barrier around it; I too could read minds with magic if you don't have a barrier."

Edward looked shocked, "So you and Harry are both occlumens?"

"Correct, but only I am a legimens. Of course using legimens is something akin to mind rape. It tears into a person's mind leaving everything displayed like an open book." Edward hummed in understanding.

"I can't love a human you know."

Emma looked at Edward and asked, "Why not?"

"For one thing I'm a monster, I'm dead. She's a human who could grow old and die. On top of that the Volturi forbid any vampire from courting a human that hasn't been turned."

Emma chipped the nail polish off of her fingernail, "Why are you telling me? I can't even have a good relationship with the person I live with. Plus I would never listen to anything the Volturi has to say."

"I'm embarrassed to tell my family."

"She's your singer, your mate. You'll die if you don't act on your feelings. You'll feel alone forever, like I do, and you don't want to be me."

Edward looked toward the starry sky. "I need to go." Emma took Edward's hand; she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Is it your bed time?" Edward's serious expression slowly broke into a grin.

"Shut up, I'm serious. I need to get away from here. If I go maybe I won't feel this way anymore."

"Okay so that makes no sense." Edward got up and helped Emma up.

"If teachers ask, tell them I have the flu, my fathers a doctor so he will cover for me. Pick up my homework yea?"

Emma nodded and asked "how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know a few days, or a week or two, maybe even a month."

Emma looked down and said, "Shit, my only friend is leaving me."

Edward chuckled, "If your friend there chooses to sit with his 'crowd' then sit with my family. They'll welcome you."

Emma offered a crooked grin, "Thanks, but I stand by my family, and I love Harry too much to let him fail me that easily."

Edward hugged Emma awkwardly. "Goodbye."

Emma and Edward spilt, as if no one had ever been there. She entered the house to find it deathly quiet. She could only imagine how Edward was having it, explaining to his family that he's falling in love with a human and he has to leave. Emma casually made her way up her stairs and stared at all of the pictures. She stopped at one where Knox had his hand on her head smiling brightly, while Emma frowned. She looked at the one next to it where Emma was holding Harry in a death grip. She was chuckling when she heard coughing from behind her. "Have you calmed down?"

Emma turned around and saw Harry. "Yea, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just stressed out, but I think I can relax."

Harry met her on the stair and sat down. "You're still too mature for you age."

Emma sighed, "I know."

"I have people asking me at school if you're my mother in disguise of a hot teen."

Emma chuckled as Harry nudged her. "I am always around you berating you aren't I?"

Harry laughed, "You could say that." They sat together in silence, when Emma heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Emma smiled brightly into the cell phone. "Hermione how's everything?" Emma jumped around with the phone in her hand.

Harry was by her side in a flash, "What's going on?"

"That's fine yea time difference is brutal. Okay, Friday then, bye." Emma turned to face Harry. "The Weasleys and Hermione are coming over for dinner Friday night."

Harry smiled brightly, "That's the kind of pick me up we need, company. I can't wait, will they floo here?"

"Yes they all are so; you will call them back with the address, and remind me so I can get the fireplace floo connected. What are we going to eat; I have to go to the grocery store.

"Emma its eleven at night, and you haven't even done your homework, let's call that step one." Emma ran to her room to get started.

The week went by with ease and Edward had not come back yet. Emma neatly stacked the homework from French, and Biology in a folder and handed it to Rosalie who was visiting. "Thanks Emma I'll bring the shoes back tomorrow."

"That's fine Rose, actually bring them back on Saturday I'll have company in on Friday. Actually Rose would you and your family like to come over for dinner on Friday. Harry has some friends coming from England to visit."

Rosalie smiled, "Well I'll let Carlisle know, but I think we may have to decline. Eating food isn't really our specialty."

Emma laughed, "Alright well then I'll see you Saturday." Emma saw Harry pull in front of the house. "You're back, did you bring everything I needed."

"Yes, yes."

"Perfect, five course meals don't just make themselves you know." Harry smiled at Emma's enthusiasm.

"What are you making?"

"I have opted for French cuisine; it's going to take me a while to make all the food especially if I want to sit with you all. So what I'm going to do is work on the food all day and then put a time stopper on everything. Then plate each course to order."

Harry just nodded his head, "Okay crazy lady."

The next day Emma awoke full of excitement. She had taken the day off from school, claiming the change of terrain has taken its effect on her. "Harry, don't forget to get two copies of my homework in French and Biology, unless Edward is there. Also check out Rosalie's shoes they should be amazing." Harry just shook his head.

"I'll be a little late after school, don't worry I'll make it for dinner."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "You better." Emma entered the kitchen and opened her doors. She had five different wines expertly paired with her meal. She started on what would take the longest a Bouillabaisse de la Côte d'Azur.

The kitchen was her safe place; it offered everything she wanted, safety, with her knives and fire, shelter and substance. The more complicated the meal the better, she would focus her entire time and energy in cooking and the end result was still a mystery. _You can do everything right and it can still come out wrong. _Cooking was a way to expect the worst, that every outcome was a possibility.

An hour in she set the stock in the fridge, and began to peel potatoes. When Harry entered the house it smelled something parallel to a French bistro. "Emma?"

"I'm in here."

Harry entered the dining room and his jaw almost dropped, "Emma, you outdid yourself." The dining room was decorated with a simple white table cloth. Beautiful flowers in short vases decorated the middle. Simple white plates sat with a name etched in the middle. Wine glasses were set on the table, with fork, knives, spoons, and white cloth napkins. Emma was placing the last tea candle. "Did you have to decorate the chairs?"

Emma had wrapped a golden silk material around the backs. "I think it adds extra pizzazz."

"Well for one thing it smells fucking amazing in here. I should go get dressed."

"Yes hurry because they will be here in twenty minutes."

Emma was all too excited for dinner, but like she does in cooking she never expected the news she would receive from a young Ginny Weasley.

**Authors note**: A quick side note. Briefly I would love to thank everyone who is reading this story. You're feedback is encouraging and welcomed. I don't know if anyone can tell, but I have actually never read Twilight. So if anyone or everyone seems a little out of character that may be why. Now Harry Potter is something I am proficient on. I apologize if the time period is throwing anyone off. For a while I was considering having it so Emma and Harry would travel together and then settle in Forks, but Ginny Weasley will be an important character in this story, so it was imperative to keep her at the age that she is, considering that she is not a vampire. This chapter may seem a little dull, but it had to happen, so I can get Ginny there and introduce the werewolves, I also needed Edward gone for what will happen next. Also the development of Emma and Harry is going to be slow, not so slow that it will feel like it's not going to happen, but so it feels real, that a bond can really be created. I'm sorry if a little Harry/Bella action makes anyone want to hurl, I feel you I know, but I feel Bella and Edward are always rushed, and just like Emma and Harry, let's take it slow. Further chapters will be action packed, there will be limbs a plenty. And a cookie goes out to anyone who can guess the villain of the story, there will be more then one. Thank you again and although it's late Happy New Year everyone.


	13. Allies and Threats

**Allies and Threats **

Emma exited her room in an elegant black dress, accessorized with a silk ribbon belt. Her hair was up as to not get any into her plating. Company arrived right on time. Emma and Harry stood in the living room as a picture perfect couple. Harry wore a black suit with matching shirt and tie. His Harry was messily styled and face perfectly chiseled depiction of strength and confidence. Hermione and Ron arrived first hand in hand. "Harry!" Hermione ran toward him as he picked her up and twirled her around. Ron casually strolled up toward him and gave him a strong one armed hug.

"We've missed you mate." He turned toward Emma. "Emma looking as murderous as the first day Hermione and I saw you." Emma tightly grinned. Molly and Arthur arrived followed shortly by Bill and Fleur.

"'Arry, it has been far too long." Fleur emanated a beauty no one could quite ignore. "Emma Blackwood, pleasure to actually talk to you." Emma recalled her dueling back at Hogwarts, _she was impressive._

"Fleur le plaisir appartient à moi," Emma said, while giving her a quick hug. Fleur's eyebrows shot up.

"I think I can say the pleasure truly belongs to me Ms. Blackwood." Emma and Fleur sat down while feverously talking in French. Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley enveloped Harry in a bone crushing hug, but this time he couldn't use lack of air as an excuse.

Mr. Weasley pried her off to say, "This is truly a magnificent home Harry."

Harry looked around and nodded his head, "Yes it was terrifying weeks ago, but Emma and I have managed to make it home." Finally Ginny and Charlie arrived. Ginny instantly gravitated toward Emma.

"Professor Blackwood." Ginny said as she hugged Emma tightly.

"Ginny my favorite apprentice, I think you should call me Emma," Emma said while returning the hug.

"Hey!" Harry said while approaching Emma.

Emma bumped against Harry and said, "Harry you have far surpassed apprenticeship and have become my equal if not more, you know that."

Harry looked down with a smile, "It's nice to hear it though. Where is Fred?"

Mrs. Weasley looked toward her husband who approached Harry. "He's still dealing with George." Harry nodded his head in understanding.

While Harry started his 'welcome to our home' speech Ginny pulled Emma aside. "I have news."

Emma nodded her head and leaned toward her ear. "Later, Harry has excelled hearing and I want him to enjoy this dinner." Ginny nodded her head. "Harry I think we shouldn't bore our guests to death and feed them."

"Ah yes Emma has prepared a five course meal for us all. French themed I believe Ms. Delacour." Fleur smiled and clapped. "Shall we," Harry led them all to the decorated dining room. Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd. Everyone took their named seats. Harry and Emma at the ends of the table, Emma sat near the door for easy access to the kitchen.

"Emma this was delicious." Mrs. Weasley said while taking her last sip of wine.

"Thank you so much. Ginny why don't you help me with the dishes," Emma said while standing.

Ginny agreed and followed Emma with a few plates. "Alright Ginny tell me." Emma said while setting up a privacy ward.

Ginny looked around at the expansive kitchen. "Impressive. Look, I know where Snape and Draco are."

Emma turned around and clutched Ginny by the shoulders. Ginny winced. "Where are they?"

Ginny stepped back, "I'm going to ask you to sit down for this." Emma sat down slowly. "I don't think they are the ones that set up Professor Knox." Emma crushed the plate that was in her hand. "If you recall the day you fought Voldemort I was near you at the time. He told you that the 'traitor' Snape was probably running off."

Emma thought about that day, "Yes I recall."

"That was because Snape betrayed Voldemort. From what I hear Snape made a wizard's oath to protect Draco that was his only interest. He did on the other hand inform Voldemort of the two of you, but not of the mission."

"So where are they now?"

"There are both in France in hiding, but they wish to see you with urgent news they refused to tell me."

Emma got up and hugged Ginny, "you have been most helpful. Continue to be my eyes and ears; you're really the only one I can trust with this Ginny, Harry is going to have to know, but no one else. You're just little Ginny Weasley in their eyes." Ginny nodded her head in appreciation. "Let's go back before Harry and the others get suspicious. Tell Draco and Snape my address, but no one else Ginny. If you can come with them do so, I think the time difference will help you sneak out at night."

Emma walked out to see Harry coming toward them. "There you are Emma. What's going on?"

"Harry I have news I'll tell you later. For now let's see our guests out." Together they thanked everyone for coming. Emma exchanged numbers with Fleur so they could one day shop together whenever she was in France. Soon as everyone left Emma narrowed in the topic at hand, "They will arrive Sunday and stay with us for the time being."

"What, but Emma are you sure Ginny is right. What if they tricked her, what if they come with an army or more?"

"Harry calm down, everything she told me made sense. On top of that I have a feeling something bigger is going on, but I don't know what." Harry shook his head in thought.

"This can't be happening."

"Harry if this is true we may have a bigger threat then just trying to find a traitor."

"They could start another war. And to think for a moment, just a moment I was worried about a bloody English paper."

Emma laughed, "Come one we won't find anything out until Sunday. In the mean time I think a drink is in order, and I'm not talking about blood."

Rosalie knocked on the door accompanied with Alice on Saturday afternoon. Emma opened the door, "Rosalie, were the shoes a success?"

"Yes they were. I loved them, thank you again." She handed Emma the shoes as she entered.

A fidgety Alice entered and stood next to Rosalie, "Emma I have some troubling news." Rosalie looked uncomfortable for a minute. Emma tilted her head. "We received a letter from the Volturi."

Emma sneered at their name, "What did it entail?"

"They're looking for you," Rosalie burst out.

Emma nodded her head in understanding. "Do they have any idea that I'm here?"

Alice shook her head, "No, but they set up a reward for your capture, alive Emma and its substantial, they put you down as a high risk renegade. They are saying you killed an Alex Knox and need to be put in prison. I have no doubt vampires will be flocking soon."

Emma thought for a moment, "Is Harry on the list?"

Alice shook her head in a negative. "No just you."

"Good, I don't think they know Harry Potter is a vampire, yet. Thank you both for letting me know."

Alice and Rosalie both looked at each other and back at Emma. "Emma, I hate to tell you this, but that makes you a danger to our family. We knowing that you're here could bring trouble." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yea I understand. I won't stay long don't worry." Rosalie looked depressed, as did Alice. "Harry will be staying and I would appreciate it if none of you told him, I would like to do that myself." They both nodded and left. Just outside the door they could both hear a scream and a thunderous crash. Emma was pacing a hole in the ground, _those bastards. They wanted Knox so badly and now their after me, but how? Who told them of Knox's death, and of me?_

Harry came walking in through the door hours later with Bella, "Emma! Bella's here." Emma walked up from the basement covered in sweat and small scratches.

"Oh my God, are you all right?" Bella asked upon seeing Emma.

"Yea I'm fine; I'm going to have to ask you to leave though."

Harry gave Emma an odd look, "why?"

"Because I need to talk to you," Emma said grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with a strong smelling liquid. Emma pulled out a cigarette and gave Bella a look that screamed 'get out now.'

Bella quickly said goodbye to Harry and left. Emma saw her drive off through the window. "What the hell was that about?"

"Harry I have a search going out for me issued by the Volturi."

"What? Why?"

"They are accusing me of Knox's death. I think they just have it out for me like they did Knox."

"That can't be all of it, do you think?"

"No I don't, I have a feeling someone is telling them to go after me, but I have no idea who. On top of that there is a reward and the Cullens want me to leave, because I could bring danger to their family. I don't blame them, vampires will come from all directions soon enough."

"How much time do you think we have?"

"I have probably a couple of weeks, before at least someone comes around looking." Emma downed her drink and took another inhale from her cigarette.

"Where are we going to go?"

"No where Harry, you're going to stay here." Emma said while throwing her cigarette in the sink.

"What? Emma you don't expect for me to abandon you. I love you Emma; where you go I will follow, remember." Harry said his temper flaring.

"I know Harry, but it's best if you stay here. I won't leave till I have to, but this will give me free range to gather information. Home is where the heart is Harry; if you stay here I will always have a home to come back to. Please I will stay here for as long as I can. When I see or hear the first sign of trouble I will leave and come back later and this will be how it's done. At least till I find out who's doing this to us."

Harry saw the logic in her words. "This sucks worse then you do."

Emma laughed, "Yea I know. Now about the Cullens, I'm going to go in and obliviate them.

"How are you going to do that?"

"It won't be that easy, but it's doable. I will go to school for a couple more days before I drop out. That night I will break in and destroy any records of me ever attending. No one at that school liked me or will remember me anyway. If by chance any one asks about me, obliviate them. I will leave it up to you to get the Cullen kids, and I will get the parents. I'm going to ask Ginny to stay and help us out. Now about the werewolf tribe and that treaty I stamped."

"Did you just stamp your magic or sign it?" Emma issued the latter, "Okay, I'll just say it was me since the Cullens won't remember you. As far as the tribe goes I think if you just talk to them, they'll understand. Tomorrow Snape and Draco arrive."

"Right, when I drop out, Draco will enroll. I'll force him, that way no one will even remember the name Emma Blackwood. Being part vela he'll have the boys wanting to kill him and the girls wanting to fuck him."

"You always get brutally gritty when you're in mission mode. I love it." Emma smiled brightly. She casually walked up to Harry and gave him a tight hug. "Eww get off me you're all sweaty and bloody."

The next day was tense. Emma and Harry stayed up all night and waited for the fireplace to roar. "They shouldn't come till about six at night anyway." Harry said as he sat on a chair just looking at the fireplace.

"I know, but it's already five, and we have to be ready in case it's a trap."

"Yea, but I" Harry was cut off as the fireplace roared and out stepped a tired looking Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy," Harry said as his wand pointed directly at him.

"Potter," Draco sneered as he dropped whatever bags he had brought. Ginny followed out wand in hand.

"Snape will be the last to show, in case anything fishy happens we kill Draco here." Emma nodded in understanding. _She's grown beautifully._ Snape followed suit alone. As soon as he came through Emma shut off the floo connection.

"Severus, please sit the both of you." Emma came back with two glasses of blood and three of water, "here Harry your eyes are getting dark." Harry thanked Emma and downed the blood. Everyone in the room could instantly see Harry's eyes return to their brilliant emerald green.

"Straight to business, what do you have to tell us?" Harry said as he wiped a trickle of blood off the side of his mouth.

Snape couldn't help but look around, "I want to take the time to thank you Ms. Blackwood. We've never been on good terms, but you have to believe us when we tell you that Voldemort isn't dead."

Emma's blue eyes narrowed in on Snape. "What did you just say?" Draco had a million snarky comments, but kept them to himself due to the gravidity of the situation.

"He's not joking; the day we left, I over heard my father talking. He was telling someone about Nagini. Whoever it was, I can almost guarantee you it had to have been from your inside forces. They told my father to not worry about it; Voldemort always had a brilliant plan." Emma looked incredibly skeptical. "Look if you had a pensive I could show you."

Harry smiled, "We'll luckily I do." Draco sighed in exhaustion. Harry quickly returned and set the small pensive on the table. "Shall I take a dip?"

"Harry you look be perceptive, every small clue." Draco pointed the wand to his head and released the memory. Harry dipped his face in, minutes later he came out. He looked mortified and faced Emma but more importantly Ginny.

"I know who did this."

"Who Harry who did it?"

"The one person we assigned to kill Nagini, who was it?"

Emma's eyes glowed in blue rage, Draco and Snape backed off. Ginny clenched her fists so hard, her nails pierced her skin. Bloody palmed she put the hands to her forehead. "No, no, no, it can't be."

Emma looked around and settled on a picture of Knox, "Fuck, that stupid bitch." Harry fisted a bundle of hair and looked at Snape and Draco.

"We assigned Luna Lovegood to kill Nagini that day."

"No way" Draco said in complete disbelief. "So you two think Looney Luna set you all up."

"She couldn't have been alone. She had to of worked with someone."

"I think I know who I can ask about all our problems." Emma said looking at the time.

"Who," Harry asked.

"Sanguini," Emma looked disgusted at the very name.

"Emma don't you think he'll try to take you to the Volturi."

"I can hold my own Harry. It will be easy and I think I know who I can ask to go with me. In the mean time you two look tired. Harry do you mind showing them to their rooms." Harry grabbed all off Snape's and Malfoy's bags like they were packets of paper. Draco looked at Snape in worry. Snape just nodded his head as Harry led the way.

Emma watched them go up the stairs when she turned to face Ginny. "Come here Ginny." Emma enveloped Ginny in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

Ginny cried silently, "She was my best friend, and now all I can think of is how I want to rip her heart out and stomp on it."

Emma chuckled, "You're picking up my bad qualities Ginny." Ginny smiled through her tears. "We'll get revenge and finally stamp a nail in that bastard's coffin."

"Emma I think I may know who her accomplice is."

Emma looked surprised, "who?"

"My boyfriend, Leon Havoc," Ginny looked down and away.

"That guy, why would you say that," Emma asked, even though she saw the sense in her words once she thought about it.

"Luna and Leon were always together, and when I would show up they would split and pretend that they weren't talking, but I knew. I just thought he was cheating on me, not plotting everyone's death."

"Ginny this is becoming bigger then just us. We have to notify the minister as soon as possible. I'm going to ask one last big favor from you Ginny. I need you to go notify Arthur, well your dad. Give him the memory, tell him everything. Well you know what to tell him. Make sure he notifies the minister and Headmaster McGonagall. I'm going to give you a letter to deliver to her, make sure she get's it. School starts in September at Hogwarts she needs to have it before school starts. Also Ginny Live with us, if you want to."

Ginny eyes widened. "I want to, yes of course."

Emma smiled, "Living here isn't going to be a picnic, Ginny. When you hit seventeen next year, we'll talk about converting you, if you want. On top of that you will be training day in and day out. Do you want to kill her?"

Ginny's hazel eyes sharpened. "I want to hang her head on a fucking mantle." Emma laughed. "I will leave her to you Ginny; remember take revenge for me and Knox."

"In your honor," Emma picked up Ginny's arm.

"You're going to need some runes." A wicked smile spread on Ginny's face.


	14. Turning Words into Action

**Turning Words into Action **

Emma made breakfast for Snape and Draco. "I'm assuming the two of you really hadn't had a home cooked meal in a while.

"In that you are correct Ms. Blackwood." Draco sat next to Snape picking off pieces of toast as he thought about the school he was being forced to attend. _Stupid muggles and their stupid studies, _Draco dropped the toast and thought to ask Harry for help. He could picture Harry laughing at him with a stupid History book. He stopped to look at Emma, who was pouring herself a cup of coffee. She had a short pair of plaid boxers and a tight tank top. Draco had a lopsided grin on his face when Emma threw a rag at him. Harry came down the stairs dressed to impress. He had a pair of tailored pants and a white collared shirt that had a loose tie around it.

"Are you ready Draco, we have to leave in ten minutes." Harry said while sitting down and grabbing a cup from Emma's hand. "Thank you Emma."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't I look ready?" It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"You're stupidly overdressed." Draco had an elegant grey cashmere sweater. He had a black tie lay on a perfectly ironed white shirt. He picked a flake of nonexistent dust from his black slacks.

"I rather be overdressed then look like you." Harry looked at Emma in pain.

"Sorry Harry I expect Ginny back at any moment, and you know her news is vital. Severus will be brewing potions a few calming draughts, and headache relievers. That should help." Harry got up to leave, but Emma held him back. "Don't forget Harry all of them need to forget." Harry nodded his head and twirled his wand.

Harry and Draco pulled into the parking lot at Forks High. "All of my papers should be sorted right?"

Harry smirked at a nervous Draco, "Yea, Snape came in and signed everything. You'll need to go into the office and get a slip of paper where all your teachers will sign. When school ends hand it in, it's as simple as that." Draco looked at the school and looked back at Harry. "Don't worry Draco, this will be the only time you'll ever hear this from me, but you're a charmer. You'll do fine."

Draco laughed, "Oh God Harry what are you attracted to me." Harry immediately regretted speaking.

"I hope you make an ass of yourself it shouldn't be very hard for you." Harry ruffled Draco's perfect side parted short hair. "Good luck" Harry shouted as he ran inside. Draco entered the school's office to see an unsightly secretary.

"Excuse me. My name is Draco Malfoy." The secretary blushed a little and quickly handed Draco his schedule.

"Don't forget to have this signed by your teachers and visit me after school, well to hand the slip in."

Draco raised his eyebrows and walked away. _Brilliant. _

Emma walked in Severus's room to see that he had set up a mini Potions lab for himself. "Severus I'm impressed, I suppose people don't call you a Potions master for no reason." Severus didn't even bother to look up at Emma. Emma took that as an invitation to come in. "Can I see which potion you're working on?"

"I don't particularly care what you do in your own house Ms. Blackwood, as long as you leave me alone."

Emma frowned and said, "Tsk, tsk Snape and here I was going to invite you to my lab downstairs instead of working here in these fairly cramped corridors." Emma briskly walked past him when she heard her named called. "Yes Snape?"

"What Potions lab?"

"Oh you haven't noticed. Well follow me." Emma led Snape down to the basement, where Harry and Emma's blood decorated the walls. "Welcome to our training center."

Snape stared in awe and horror. He saw the boxing ring, fitness equipment, and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a grand Potions lab. "Emma did you build this?"

"I did, isn't it beautiful." Counters with ingredients, cauldrons by the tens. Knives of all sizes and shapes lined the walls. Snape stepped into action. He started by familiarizing himself with the lab.

"Thank you Emma."

"Please Snape; I didn't build this for you."

"Nevertheless your hospitality will not be forgotten." Emma fondly looked at the ceiling remembering Billy Black's word about Knox.

"Severus, stand by me and my loyalty will never falter." Snape looked at Emma for a minute he then turned back toward a newt eye he was slicing. "I'll be upstairs, yell, or whisper and I will hear you." Snape waved her off as he concentrated on his work.

Emma wanted to take Ginny with here to talk to the Black tribe, but she had yet to come back. _It's only been a few days Emma, relax. _Emma had to have confidence in Ginny. _I guess I should deal with Mrs. Cullen first she should be alone now. _Emma grabbed a basket of blood lollipops. Emma figured the way to get to Esme was not through physical force, but kindness. She followed the scent all the way to the Cullens home. Emma nodded in appreciation to the beautiful glass house. She casually walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. Sure enough a smiling Esme answered the door. "Hello Emma, what a surprise."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. I do hate to intrude, but" Emma paused and said, "Oh are you all alone?"

"Yes, at this time Mr. Cullen goes to work at the doctor's office and the kids are at school."

"May I come in?"

Esme put a hand on her forehead, "Why yes where have my manners gone? You'll have to excuse me Emma; I've been painting all day. Can I offer you anything?"

Emma kindly declined, "Actually I'm here to say goodbye."

Esme looked awkward and looked toward the door. "We are terribly sorry Emma, and we know that you are kind and bring no trouble, but we can't go against the Volturi, if it's a danger we could avoid."

"Oh I understand completely. In fact here I brought some sweet treats for your family. A small treat that Harry's family brought. I believe Rosalie told you about the dinner." Esme smiled and Emma asked, "Do you mind if I can see some of those paintings before I go?"

Esme felt the sincerity in Emma's words and smiled. "Of course sweet heart, follow me to our basement that doubles as my studio."

Emma's plan was going all too smoothly, but she forgot about one thing.

Harry was in lunch when Draco gracefully sat next to him. "Are muggles always this annoying?"

Harry just ignored him as he chatted with Bella. He noticed the Cullens walking toward their table, when suddenly a typically graceful Alice stumbled. Anyone perceptive enough would have noticed. She turned sharply to look at Harry; her lips began to move to fast even for Harry to read. All of the Cullens looked at him. Harry looked toward Draco and whispered "we have to get out of here."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

Harry wasted no time he grabbed Draco by the arm, and turned toward Bella. "He's not feeling well I have to show him to the nurse, excuse us."

Harry marched out when noticed the Cullens quickly following them. He exited straight through the gym doors where Emma used to sneak out. He looked at Draco and said, "Apparate us to the" Harry was quickly cut off when he felt Draco being dragged from his side toward the forest. "Fuck!"

Emma was in the basement with Esme when she pulled out her wand, she aimed quickly and whispered. "Obliviate," Esme stood completely still as Emma erased any memory of her existence from Esme's mind. Emma grabbed her basket of blood pops and erased her scent from the house. She was heading toward Carlisle Cullen when she jumped back in mid run. Jasper had crashed into the ground in front of her. Emma ducked as Alice's fist aimed straight towards her face. Emma quickly dodged Alice's gracefully attacks. _Shit she moves like liquid. _Emma was struggling to keep dodging. She saw Jasper jump at her once more; she quickly grabbed Alice by the neck and threw her at him. He caught Alice and landed. It was all the time Emma needed to conjure her knives. "I suggest we all stop here before someone seriously gets hurt." Neither Alice nor Jasper was buying it and attacked. They were truly a team to be reckoned with; together Emma knew she had little chance of beating them. She threw her dagger and slashed the side of Jasper's cheek. As Emma began to run toward her home, Alice grabbed Emma's foot and slammed her into a tree. Emma groaned, but had no time to rest. She ran as fast as she could toward the only one who could save her;_ Snape._

Emma shouted for Snape to help her, _he's in the basement isn't he? _Emma had to stop as Jasper threw her own dagger at her. Emma froze as she saw her very own dagger sticking out of her left arm. "You stupid vampires, we could have kept this civil, but play time is over." As Alice was about to speak she iced over, she glanced at Jasper, but he couldn't move or blink. They saw Emma's eyes turn ice blue all over, the wind picked up as she whispered in a deadly voice; "Legimens." Emma surfed over the millions of thoughts that flowed through Alice's mind. Jasper could sense Alice's distress and started to struggle against the spell. Emma saw the letter that was mailed to the Cullens requesting her capture. She started to see more and more, events that couldn't have occurred yet. Emma couldn't stop the flow of thoughts that started to rush into her mind. Jasper could see Emma felt the need to pant; he saw her crumble as she clutched her heart. Emma's last sight was one of Jasper breaking through the spell.

Harry caught up with Emmett and Rosalie. "Set him down now."

"I'll let him go if you promise not to hurt our family." Rosalie shouted as Draco's grey eyes hardened.

"Rosalie I don't know what you think, but I have no intentions of hurting you or your family, I promise."

"Emma will. Alice saw it. Emma wants to 'obliviate us.' What the fuck does mean Harry?"

"Rosalie, I promise I won't hurt you." Harry tried to reason.

Rosalie looked at Draco when he said," Yes, but I don't." Rosalie was blasted across the forest. Emmett moved to strike him, but Harry caught his fist in mid air. Draco immobilized both vampires. "What should I do with them? I can't hold the big one for long." Harry quickly pulled out his wand and obliviated Emmett of the event and of Emma. He turned to face a scared looking Rosalie. Draco smiled as Harry approached her menacingly. Rosalie looked at Harry and was about to spit at him, but Harry was too quick and went straight to work on her memories. He could feel the slight strain on his magical core, when he stopped.

"Harry there were four of them, where are the other two?"

Harry shouted, "Emma! Get on my back." Draco scoffed, but when Harry ran off he thought, _I should have gotten on._ Draco turned to face a knocked out Emmett and Rosalie. _Oddly enough the first day of school, not as boring as I thought it would be. _

Harry raced through the trees he could spot a frozen Alice and Jasper, and a wavering Emma. With renewed vigor he dashed through the forest to knock Jasper who was about to jump on a fallen Emma, straight through their front door. Alice fell to the ground clutching her mind. "What is this?" Alice whispered over and over. Snape ran up from the basement after he heard the crash, and quickly detained Jasper.

He saw a young girl gripping her head, Emma who lay unconscious on the ground, and a young man attempting to rip through the binds that wrapped around him. "Harry what should I do here?"

"Please Snape obliviate him immediately. Of everything that transpired through him and Emma, in fact erase all of today, same with the girl." Snape was never one to ask questions, especially the kind with answers he didn't want to know. He did as he was told immediately. Harry was at Emma's side, brushing her hair to the side. He picked her up and ran toward her room. "I'm sorry I failed, Emma."

"I failed Harry I should have known."

Harry grabbed Emma's hand as she laid the other on her forehead. "I read her mind, but it was too much. She's a seer, Harry, Alice I mean. I wanted to know why she was attacking me, and I saw her visions. She had visions of everything, from Esme in danger, to a Rosalie attacking Draco. I wanted to pull out, but I couldn't and my magic was diminishing." Emma was never one to go down easily. "You got Emmett and Rosalie yes?"

"I did, it was easy with Draco there, and did you get Esme?"

"I did, but there's one left, Carlisle. He should be at the clinic he runs. You need to get him before he goes home. Take Draco after school." Harry nodded his head and turned to leave. "Harry." He stopped. "Thank you." He smiled softly and slowly gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Emma's eyes widened as he exited the room.

Emma was up and moving again by the evening, she saw Draco and Snape sitting together in the kitchen. "Draco, I heard you worked brilliantly with Harry."

Draco had a smug look on his face, "You could say Harry was helpless without me, but you know that's opinion." Emma rolled her eyes and went for a wine glass full of gleaming red blood.

"Where are the Cullens now?" She asked downing her glass in one gulp. Harry answered entering the kitchen.

"All of today was erased. Any memory of you is gone. I altered so they think that Jasper had a craving and was rushed home. More importantly Emma, Alice, I observed her after she woke up, and she didn't seem the same. Throughout she would clutch her head and look around as if expecting someone."

Emma shrugged and voiced, "Maybe she had a vision of Edward coming home."

"What do you plan on doing with him Emma?"

Draco looked interested, "Who's Edward?"

They both ignored him and continued talking, "I don't know. I trust him, but with Alice's visions, she could have one of him visiting me."

"That's a possibility; we will have to await his return." Harry concluded when they heard someone arrive via floo. They all ran into the living room to find a blood covered Ginny. "Ginny!" Harry caught her as she was about to faint.

"Snape run get some healing potions. Malfoy, in the bathroom there are bandages and gauze, go get it." Harry gently laid her on the table that he cleared. Emma brushed her hair to the side to see a laceration run from her from her ear to chin. "Dear God what happened?"

Harry shook his head in confusion, "I don't know." He peeled off her blood soaked robes, when he noticed how much she had progressed. She had intricate runes that travelled from her shoulder blade down to her back. As he took off her leather gloves the same tattoos that he and Emma shared were now on her. Part of her black vest was seared into her skin; He had no choice but to rip it off her. Ginny screamed out in pain as Harry pulled off the mixture of leather and skin. Blood started to rush down Ginny's side. Draco and Snape both arrived to see a magically exhausted Emma attempting to heal the many cuts on Ginny. Harry sat besides her with his hands covered in Ginny's blood. Snape ran into action gently tipping each potion into Ginny's mouth. Emma snatched the gauze from a stunned Draco. She bandaged the side of Ginny's neck all the way to her chin. Harry ushered Draco to heal the side of Ginny's torso. Emma wrapped one of her silk robes around Ginny's rather revealed state, and carried her to her room.

Harry sat exhausted next to Draco and Snape, who sighed heavily. "There's just no rest ever since we came to live with you two." Snape said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"This was supposed to be our vacation from after the war, but it seems war has followed us." Draco simply hummed in agreement. "Emma will be leaving soon to see an acquaintance of ours. Hopefully with Ginny and upon Emma's return we will have enough information to figure out what the hell is going on?"

Emma came down the stairs and plopped down unceremoniously next to Harry. "I feel so bloody human right now." Harry chuckled softly. Snape and Draco went to their respective rooms as Harry and Emma feel asleep in each others arms.

Emma's eyes opened immediately when she heard the lightest knock on the door. Emma couldn't recall falling asleep, she went to answer the door and saw that last person she ever expected. "Knox?"

"Hello my love."

Emma couldn't believe it, she looked around, but nobody was with her. "This can't be real? Am I under attack?"

"Ah yes the Emma I remember. No love you're not under attack, you are technically dreaming." Emma looked at him in confusion as her eyes began to glisten with moisture. "Emma I'm here to ask you to let me go."

"What?"

"Emma I know I will always have a place in your heart, but in life, even after death, we all need closure. Look around you; you're fighting all the time, in all the time I knew you, you have always put up a barrier. I finally broke through, but that was just the beginning. Our love for each other was the foundation blocks for where you need to get to. I think you and I both know who your next steps will be." Emma thought of Harry and how he cared for her, and had refused to ever leave her side.

Silent tears dripped in slow agony from Emma's eyes, as she closed them. Knox gently kissed her closed eyes. "I miss you," Emma said. She opened her eyes to see midnight black hair nuzzling into her neck. Emma smiled softly as she observed Harry's frame. He was slightly drooling as he slept, but no sound emanated from. _Hope he never has a sleepover. _He languidly rose from his position and laughed at Emma. "What?"

"Your hair," Emma conjured a mirror and laughed. One side was completely pushed up where she had slept on her hand.

"Like yours is any better." Harry saw the mop of hair that lay on his head.

"Yea, but you see I'm used to this."

"Exactly Harry mine can be fixed."

"Ouch, my feelings," Harry mockingly grabbed his heart. All attention was placed on the small figure making her way down the stairs. "Ginny."

"Emma, Harry, the minister, he's dead."

"NO! How did this happen?"

"As soon as I got back, it was morning. I went to tell father and he stepped into action. I handed them all the proof they needed including Draco's memory. The next day I delivered the letter to McGonagall, she gave me this in return." Ginny slowly walked up to Emma and handed her the letter. "The minister had set up to capture Luna Lovegood and Leon Havoc, who I knew they would be together, but it was a trap." Ginny sat on the couch across from Harry and Emma. She pressed her chin in her palm, "These runes and your training saved not only my life, but my father's as well. It seems they were expecting us. I ran in with my squad of auroras round the back. The minister was there to issue a formal arrest, but that was the first mistake. The second was actually stepping into the house. We were quickly ambushed by death eaters led by none other then Luna Lovegood. She knew my every move; I knew we had to run, to escape from that hell. Ginny slid her hand from her chin through her hair. As I jumped from the second floor window into the lake I saw it."

"What?" Harry asked in suspense.

Emma already knew, "Voldemort's reincarnated body."

"Exactly, but Emma they are working with someone, I didn't know who he was, but maybe you would, I know for a fact he was a vampire, and not the vegetarian kind."

"Let's not talk of this now, Ginny. Rest, regain your strength, soon we will begin your training again. I will have to go to see McGonagall immediately myself. I will leave next week Friday. In the mean time, Harry go get dressed, you and Draco have to go to school." Harry agreed and went to go wake up Draco. Emma stared at him as he walked away. Ginny's eyes travelled from Emma's to Harry.

"Oh?"

Emma looked at Ginny, "Oh shut up."

"What do I see here? Is this ice queen extraordinaire Emma Blackwood in 'like' with Harry Potter."

"Ginny I swear I don't care if you got your arm blown off I'll kill you." Ginny laughed.

"What's on the agenda today? Being with you two makes me feel so alive."

"The agenda includes you and me resting. We need it; I will have to call the werewolf tribe to see if they can come to us."

Ginny shrugged, "Why?"

"No one in Forks knows I'm here, but them. I have the Volturi hunting me."

"Volturi?"

"Yes Volturi, think of it like the Ministry, but for vampires."

"Emma you don't think that they are the ones working with Voldemort do you?"

Emma stopped and thought for a moment, "That's a possibility, but the Volturi hate wizards."

"Yes, but what about a reincarnated vampire wizard."

"You think Voldemort is a vampire?"

"If not a vampire something near it, Nagini was his only horcrux left so he can't be fully human." Emma nodded her agreement.

"I will have to see that memory, but I will need someone here to see it with me, he maybe able to help me a little more." Ginny yawned when she heard her stomach grumble. Emma grinned, "I better get started on breakfast."

"And I shall watch." Emma was wrapping up breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. Harry came down to look at Emma, if she knew who it would be. Emma shook her head and quickly left the kitchen and made her way to the basement.

Harry went to answer the door. "Oh Bella. What a pleasant surprise." Ginny who was sitting in the kitchen craned her neck to see who it was. "Please come in, we are all sitting for breakfast, join us?"

Ginny heard a delicate voice answer. Bella came into the kitchen to see Ginny sitting at the table. She had her legs crossed making her silk robe slip to the side and reveal her sculpted leg and thigh. She was leaning her head on her fist as she rested her elbow on the table, making her amber, tousled hair cover her unsightly scar. She was observing the bruises on her right hand, when she saw Bella. "Hello."

Bella was in shock at seeing such a girl at Harry's kitchen table in a silky robe, which made it quite clear she had either nothing or something close to it underneath. "Hi."

Harry came in, he had forgotten about Ginny in that instance. "Ginny, sorry this is Isabella Swan."

"Please call me Bella." Ginny only smiled.

Harry continued with the pleasantries, "Bella this is Ginny Weasley a close friend of mine." Bella couldn't look away from Ginny.

Ginny kicked a chair to the side and said, "Please sit." As she went to sit she started to notice all of the scars on the girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yea, fine, I ah was in a bit of an accident back home and came to rest up here."

"When did you come in?"

"Oh last night, I caught a late flight."

Harry saw the girls chatting and went to inform Emma that there was no trouble. "Ginny please finish breakfast, I will be back in a second I have to go get Draco."

"Wait Harry I have someone waiting for me in the car do you mind if her comes in?"

Harry looked skeptical, "Who?"

"I met him when I went to La Push beach the other day, his name is Jacob Black, can he come in too." Harry recalled his name from Emma, "As long as he's friendly."

Bella nodded excitedly and ran to go get Jacob. Ginny lazily rose to check on the bread pudding Emma had placed in the oven. Bella led Jacob into the room and his eyes immediately fell on Ginny. Her petite figure was complemented through the silk robe, she flung her hair from her face as she laid eyes on Jacob and a small blush graced her cheeks.

Harry ran upstairs to get Draco; he passed Snape along the way and informed him of the guests. Snape simply groaned and said he would go straight to the basement. He was passing Emma's room when he would've had a heart attack if he were alive. "Edward?" He turned around to face Harry Potter.

"What the hell did you do to my family?"


End file.
